


P4 Pride and Prejudice

by treya_barton



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pride and Prejudice Fusion, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 15:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18143921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treya_barton/pseuds/treya_barton
Summary: I had a random thought last year that Yosuke really fit Elizabeth Bennett from Pride and Prejudice and then decided to rewatch the the movie and BBC series...and pretty much came up with this idea.  I also wrote a version of it for Souyowrimo and did have some people show interest so here is the reworked first chapter.  I will be keeping some ideas from the Souyowrimo version  but will be adjusting a few things to fit with what I have going on for the multichapter.  Hopefully you enjoy!





	1. The Amagi Fortune

While it is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a wife, the same can be said for a man of lesser fortune or even a lady of good fortune.  In the countryside town of Inaba, the landowning families were in an uproar over the Amaterasu Estate finally being let out to a family of great fortune from the city.  One such family was the Hanamura’s, who had a long history tied to the Junes Estate with a respectable £2000 a year.  They were not as wealthy as many city families were and had fallen on rough times with the land not producing as well as it had historically, but they were still living comfortably and had a good reputation.

The family consisted of Mr. Hanamura, the head of the household, and his loving wife Mrs. Hanamura, along with their three children Chie, Yosuke, and Teddie.  Chie was the eldest by less than a year, a tomboy who had never quite grown out of her wild tendencies in childhood, who would only be able to provide a suitor a very modest dowry.  Yosuke, the middle child, was the heir to the household and knew his duty, whether he wished it or not, was to make a match to a lady with a generous dowry in order to support the family.  Teddie was the handsome and frivolous youngest son, let out into society when both siblings were still out and single, and without a care in the world.  That morning, all Mrs. Hanamura could talk about was the fact that the Amaterasu Estate, the property with the highest value in town that had been sitting untouched for a year since the previous owner had passed away without an heir, had finally been let out to the Amagi family.  The heir was worth £5000 a year, and Mrs. Hanamura was not letting the fact the heir was a woman hold her back.

“Can you imagine, a family worth £5000 a year in Inaba?” she prattled on during breakfast.  Teddie was holding onto her every word while Chie and Yosuke tolerated her in amusement.  Mr. Hanamura, meanwhile, was focused on reading the news and did not seem to be paying her chatter any mind.  “At that cost, surely they would not have need of a large dowry?”  Mrs. Hanamura glanced at her eldest child as she said so who blushed in embarrassment and looked away.  It was not common for women to become heirs to the household, but sometimes in order to keep a property within the family they would name the eldest female child the heir which would treat her the same as a male heir.  Their family friends the Shirogane’s had done much the same with their daughter Naoto once they realized they were not able to have any more children after she was born.  It made marriage a complicated affair – if they married a woman as a man would they would have to adopt or have a surrogate in order to have a child – and if they married a man, it would have to be a second or third son and not the heir to the other family estate.  Mrs. Hanamura did not mind navigating the challenge if it meant securing one of her precious children’s future and ensuring her family would have stability.

“Have you gone to call on Miss. Amagi yet?” Mrs. Hanamura asked, directing her question at Mr. Hanamura who glanced over his newspaper at her.

“I have not,” he replied, before holding the paper back up to cover his face.  Mrs. Hanamura frowned at him.

“And why ever not?  How are we to secure a meeting with the family if you will not do your duty as head of the household and pay them a visit?  How is she to fall in love with Chie or Teddie if they are never to meet?” she asked, frowning at her husband.

He lowered the newspaper again.  “I do not see the rush m’dear or what all of the uproar is about.  All the Amagi family has done is cause a ruckus in our quiet little down.  I refuse to call on them and bring such chaos into our home – it can be chaotic enough as is with the three we have.”  He glanced over at Yosuke and gave a small wink before raising the newspaper again, as it if would somehow block the tirade of his most unhappy wife.

“Then you would set up our children for ruin!  I am quite sure every other family in town has already called upon Miss Amagi!” Mrs. Hanamura shouted, sounding quite upset at the whole affair.  “How will Chie ever find a good match if you refuse to call upon other households?  Or our dear Teddie?  Do you wish to place more of a burden upon Yosuke?  It is already hard enough for him to find a good match as is!”

As she continued to nag at their father, Teddie quickly grew bored by the conversation and snuck off upstairs to try on some new clothes his mother had bought in town for him recently.  Yosuke and Chie, meanwhile, headed outside, deciding to enjoy the fresh morning air and to take a brisk walk.  Chie had on a simple dress with sturdy boots she had taken from Yosuke when he had grown out of them when he hit his first growth spurt as a teen.  She wore her hair down as she often did at home, for she hated to tie it up and preferred to let it loose.  Yosuke was much the same in that he rarely styled his hair back as most other young men did these days and let his bangs fall naturally in his face.  “I think father has already gone to see the Amagi’s,” Yosuke mused.  “Did you see him wink at me when mother was not looking?”

Chie shook her head.  “He does love to tease mother,” she replied.  “I do wish she would not bring up my dowry so much though.  I already know how much of a burden I am on the family.”  Chie picked one of the weeds that grew in the tall grass around the estate and ran it through her fingers as she said so.  Yosuke’s eyes narrowed at her as he leaned against a tree.

“You know you will never be a burden to me,” he insisted.  “I will always be happy to have you around, even if you nag at me and call me names.”  Yosuke’s eyes twinkled in merriment, while Chie punched him in the arm.

“You are as bad as father,” she grumbled, before smiling at him.  “I do appreciate it though.  I know how you feel, but I still would not want to be a burden on you.  You deserve better.”  She smiled sadly at him before also leaning against the tree with a sigh.

“What do you think about the news of the Amagi’s?” she asked.

Yosuke shrugged.  “Unless she has a rich sister it will not do me much good,” he replied.  “As an heir I am unable to marry another heir after all.”

Chie tilted her head.  “It has happened, though, has it not?” she asked.

“Very rarely,” Yosuke replied.  “Most families of means do not want to marry without a dowry.  And it makes passing down both estates a complicated affair,” he replied.  “I prefer not to deal with such a headache.”  He turned to look at Chie.  “What of your feelings?”

Chie shrugged.  “I know you wish to marry for love but…” she stared off into the distance.  “If one of such means did take interest in me in spite of my dowry, and were a kind, decent sort of person…” she trailed off.  “Love could always come later, do you not think?”

Yosuke shrugged.  “All I would want for you is your happiness.  And if you do not love your partner, I do not see how you could be happy.  We are fortunate our parents love each other, in spite of father’s teasing.  Many other families are not the same.  Look at how stiff the Shirogane’s are,” he pointed out.

“Yes, but they still did a fine job raising Naoto,” Chie replied.  “You cannot deny that.”

“Naoto would have come out as she did regardless of who raised her,” Yosuke quipped.  The Shirogane’s were close family friends of theirs and Naoto was his best friend.  His mother had hoped for a match between the two of them until Naoto had been announced as the family heir, much to her dismay.  Yosuke thought highly of his friend and always stuck up for her.  Chie smiled softly at his loyalty, before glancing up at the placement of the sun in the sky. 

“I should probably get started on sewing,” she grumbled.  Chie hated having to do chores expected on her as a lady of the household and always felt jealous of her brothers who had a lot more freedom.  She diligently did them every day, however, knowing that if she were to stand a chance to get married she needed to have at least a basic skillset when it came to running the household.  She also wanted to be able to help out her brother if she did end up as an old maid he had to support when he had his own family.

“How about we go horseback riding this afternoon?” Yosuke asked, smiling widely when Chie beamed at him in reply.

“I think that sounds like a splendid idea,” she replied, before rushing off.  Yosuke watched his sister, a slight pang in his chest as she headed inside.  He sometimes wished she had been born a man and was the heir instead, for she honestly showed much more interest in male centered activities and was steadfastly loyal to their parents.  That would have saved Yosuke from having to take on the duties as the male hair and given him more opportunity to chase after other interests as well.  Yosuke sighed before heading inside, deciding he may as well do some work himself and look over his father’s account books.

A few days later, Mrs. Hanamura was again complaining about the situation with the Amagi’s, pointing out that there was a ball coming up in the neighboring city of Okina and how there were rumors that Miss Amagi was invited.  “I hate to hear that family name,” she sighed, frustrated since without formally calling on the family they wouldn’t be able to be introduced at the ball.

“It is quite a shame since I called on her several days ago and she is set to visit tomorrow,” Mr. Hanamura replied as he poured cream into his tea.

Mrs. Hanamura sat up higher in her chair.  “Miss Amagi is set to visit tomorrow and you only think to tell me this today?” she asked, a dangerous lilt to her tone.

The children all glanced at each other in surprise.  “Father, we are going to be visiting our aunt and uncle in Okina tomorrow,” Teddie said with a frown.

His father nodded.  “I thought it better to invite her for lunch with the three of you out of the house.  It gives your mother more of an opportunity to ensure everything is in order without my eldest two tracking in mud and you, Teddie, thoughtlessly leaving your things everywhere.”

“But I want to meet Miss. Amagi,” he pouted, and Mr. Hanamura grinned before ruffling his youngest’s hair.

“Meet her you will at the ball,” he promised.

Yosuke gave his father an amused shake of the head.  “I knew you called on her the other day,” he replied.  “Why must you always tease mother so?”

“Is she not pretty when she is flustered?” he asked, glancing at his wife who had stood up and was directing the household staff in what they would need to do to prepare for the Amagi heir’s visit.  Yosuke shook his head before dragging Teddie outside so they would both be out of the way of the household staff and their mother and sister as they started cleaning.  His father had locked himself in his study which meant it was up to Yosuke to keep Teddie entertained for the day.

“How about we go for a walk about town?” Yosuke suggested, and Teddie immediately asked if Yosuke would buy him something.  Yosuke let out a sigh but agreed, wishing again that his mother hadn’t spoiled the boy so much.

The next day, after the Hanamura children had spent the day in Okina with their aunt and uncle, who were both quite excited to hear about the visitor their parents were expecting for lunch, they returned home for dinner, eager to hear how lunch went.  They were amused to return home and find their mother besotted by the young woman.  “Yukiko Amagi has the finest manners I have ever seen,” she said with a sigh.  “And so lovely!  Her parents raised her the right way, they did.”

“Anyone can afford to have such fine manners when they have £5000 a year,” Mr. Hanamura pointed out with a wry grin.  “I much prefer having children with a little more personality, myself.”  Yosuke rolled his eyes, knowing that his parents were a bit lax when it came to their own upbringing.  Yosuke and Chie at least knew how to behave in society, but there was a definite lack of manners when it came to their youngest sibling.

“Do you also think Miss Amagi was lovely, father?” Yosuke asked curiously.

“She was, in fact, a very fine young lady,” he replied honestly.  “It is a shame she is an heir.  But it seems she does have a sister and will be bringing her to the ball,” he replied.  “Hopefully she will be even half as pretty.”

“Oh, yes, she does have a sister,” Mrs. Hanamura said in excitement.  “And they have a family friend travelling with them as well.  He is said to have £10000 a year!”  She looked at all three of her children.  “At such a cost he would have no need for a dowry.  It may even be worth you looking at,” she said, giving Yosuke a sly glance.

Yosuke shook his head, still steadfastly holding onto the idea two heirs marrying was too much of a hassle.  Besides, £10000 a year or not, Yosuke wanted to marry for love.  If he was to support his family, he at least wanted a partner that he could enjoy spending time with.  “She is returning to the city to bring them to her estate along with some more of her things.  They are supposed to be staying all season,” she added.  “We must make sure to make an impression at the ball!”  All three children were honestly curious to see Miss. Amagi for themselves and what her sister and friend looked like.  It wasn’t often they had someone new show up in their society that was not a family they had grown up with, so they were looking forward to a bit of excitement.  Yosuke wondered how things would go at the upcoming ball.


	2. First Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 takes place at a ball where Yu and Yosuke meet for the first time. A lot of it matches the original story I wrote for Souyowrimo, but I have made some adjustments based on the change in the story and added a few details as well. From here on out everything will be completely new content!

Finally, it was the day of the ball, and the Junes Estate was bustling with activity as the family prepared for the evening.  Yosuke could hear Teddie throwing up a fuss that he couldn’t find his nice dancing boots, while his mother was rushing through the house, halfway dressed while directing the staff on what needed to be done while the family was out.  Yosuke shook his head as he adjusted his cufflinks before running his hand through his hair, grinning as his bangs fell into his face as they always did.  His mother always got onto him about not making his hair “look more presentable” as other gentleman did, especially for a ball, but Yosuke always insisted on wearing it naturally. 

He stepped back and eyed his appearance thoughtfully, nodding in appreciation as he looked over his countenance with a critical eye.  While he would never dress as flashily as his younger brother did, Yosuke definitely had a bit of a stubborn streak and found the typical grays and blacks that most men wore quite boring.  He had picked out a dark burgundy color for his suit, a color that was subtle enough one wouldn’t realize it was red unless they were close up in the right lighting.  He had paired it with a black and burgundy patterned waistcoat with gold buttons, with a white undershirt and ascot to tie everything together.  He also had his pocket watch that his father had gifted him one year for his birthday, which he used to glance at the time.  They were running a little late, although honestly it was to be expected, but at this point would still be able to arrive at a respectable time.

“Well, do you not look nice?” Chie called from the doorway, having also just finished getting dressed.  She was dressed in a simple, forest green dress that Yosuke knew was her favorite color.  Her hair was pinned up with pins decorated with small pearls that looked nice against her chestnut hair.  Yosuke knew Chie hated to wear her hair pinned up, but had to admit it looked very nice on her, especially in contrast with the dress. 

“You look quite lovely yourself,” he smiled.  “Tell me, though, how ridiculous does our younger brother look?”

Chie laughed.  “His suit is white.  Can you imagine?  A man wearing a white suite?”

Yosuke shook his head, knowing what a fuss people would make at the ball.  He felt a little annoyed by how much attention his brother would draw to himself, but held his tongue.  He knew Chie already understood.  “Are you ready to meet Miss £5000 a Year Amagi?” he teased, and Chie truly laughed at that, punching him lightly on the shoulder.

“Stop it, mother will hear you,” she replied, before looking around nervously.  “She finally let go of such talk yesterday.  I do not wish for her to get onto that topic again.”

Yosuke grinned devilishly but let it go.  He offered his arm to Chie before stating, “Let us go see if we can round them up.  We do not want to be too late.”

Sure enough, Teddie was dressed in a bright white suit, with a powder blue waistcoat with gold trim.  Yosuke couldn’t help but feel it looked frivolous, like something to be expected by French Royalty and not an English gentleman, but he knew no amount of scolding would get through to his younger brother.  It never did.  Instead, while his mother went on about how angelic Teddie looked, he stared imploringly at his father, who caught his eye and merely shrugged, eyes twinkling in amusement at his youngest’s actions as they all were ushered into the family carriage.

It was a bit of a drive to Okina, and they arrived at the residence holding the ball just as night began to fall.  One of the footmen helped them down before he and the Hanamura family driver worked on setting up the carriage for the evening and stabling the horses.  The family, meanwhile, made their way to the estate, where they were formally announced and greeted by the hosts.  Once they stepped inside everyone split up, Yosuke’s parents going to meet up with the Shiroganes to talk, while Teddie dashed off to join his group of young, giggling friends.  Yosuke and Chie, meanwhile, made their way over to where Naoto was standing, out of the way as was her want.  She was dressed in an elegant white gown with a gauzy, patterned material covering the top for sleeves and her dark hair piled on top of her head.  It always felt odd for Yosuke to see Naoto at formal events, since at home she often dressed in male clothing, finding it easier to do the tasks required of her as the heir to her estate.  She looked lovely, however, and he told her so after taking her hand and placing a playful kiss upon it.

“Be careful now, Yosuke,” Naoto said dryly.  “You do not wish to get your mother too excited.”  Her eyes twinkled, as she reminisced on how set his mother used to be on the two of them getting engaged as children.  “Also, what on earth is Teddie wearing?”

Yosuke sighed, while Chie let out a laugh.  “Does he not look “angelic” as my mother keeps saying?” she snickered, and Naoto shook her head.

“Well, I am sure everyone here is used to Teddie’s eccentricities by now,” she commented, and Yosuke took the moment to look around.

“I take it our new neighbors have not made it in yet then?” he asked, realizing he did not spot anyone unrecognizable in the crowd.

“Not yet.  Families like that tend to arrive a bit later.  It draws them more attention,” Naoto bluntly replied.  Yosuke grinned at that.   Their relationship was definitely based on mutual sharp wit and the propensity to judge those around them.  While Yosuke, Naoto, and Chie talked at their corner of the room, they watched as people arrived and eventually formed their usual cliques, gossiping about happenings in town while a band played and the younger members of society struck up the first dance for the night.  Teddie always participated in every dance, finding it more entertaining than sitting around talking.  With how long each dance lasted, Yosuke didn’t know how he kept up the energy.  He himself enjoyed dancing, but usually only found time for around three at the most.  Dancing meant leaving Naoto’s side, since his friend was not particularly fond of it herself.

Finally, after another half an hour, they were interrupted by the announcement of the arrival of Miss Yukiko Amagi, Miss Rise Amagi, and Mr. Yu Narukami.  Everyone craned their necks to get a glimpse of the newcomers, talk of the value of their estates and Rise’s dowry a definite murmur in the crowd as they stepped inside and began to make their way through the crowds.  Yukiko was dressed in an elegant dark red dress, not quite as dark as Yosuke’s suit but of a similar hue, with a necklace with rubies dangling along her neck and her black hair piled on top of her head.  She was very gorgeous, with dark hair and eyes and a natural elegance to her disposition.  Yosuke noticed the way Chie’s eyes trained on her, and the slight blush that came to her cheeks.  He exchanged a glance with Naoto and they both grinned knowingly at one another.  Maybe his mother would have something to take away from this ball after all.  Next to Yukiko, her sister Rise was dressed in a light pink gown that looked more sophisticated and matched the style from the city, with her auburn hair swept up with little curls dangling down.  She had on pearl jewelry and looked positively stunning.  Yosuke noticed, however, that while Yukiko was generally giving everyone a pleasant smile as they made their way through the room, Rise, while also smiling, looked more judgmental, obviously taking in the local fashion which was much less refined than their own.  And then Yu.

Yosuke turned to Naoto and whispered in her ear, “Have you ever seen such a bored looking man in your life,” causing Naoto to look at him before nodding in agreement.

“He does look rather severe,” she added.  Yu Narukami had a cool, almost bored expression on his face, and was dressed elegantly in a dark gray coat, matching breeches, expensive looking boots, and a cream colored undershirt and ascot.  It matched his odd gray hair and eyes, and Yosuke could tell as they slowly worked their way closer to their side of the room that the material on his coat was of a quality they could not reproduce in the country; it was definitely tailored in the city.

Finally, the group made their way to where the three of them were standing, and the host of the party introduced them.  “Miss Amagi, Miss Amagi, and Mr. Narukami, these are both the elder two of the three Hanamura children Yosuke and Chie, and this is Naoto the only daughter of the Shiroganes.”  All parties involved bowed and curtsied in greeting, and Yosuke noticed that Yukiko’s eyes seemed to train upon Chie in interest.

“Will you all be dancing tonight?” he asked, eyeing his sister who looked at him in panic.  She often felt unsure dancing and didn’t take to it like her younger brothers did.  However, Yosuke knew it was a surefire way to get the two ladies to get to know each other.

“I will most certainly be dancing,” Yukiko replied with a smile.  She then turned to Chie.  “Would you be interested in accompanying me for my first dance, Miss Hanamura?”

Chie blushed slightly before saying, “Of course, Miss Amagi.  I would be honored.”

Their host then turned to Rise and Yu with interest.  “And will you also be joining in dance?  There are plenty of partners and it is such a diverting exercise.”

“I do not enjoy dancing,” Yu suddenly spoke, voice just as cool and disinterested as Yosuke had imagined it would be.  Yosuke couldn’t help but laugh to himself, noticing Yu’s eyes trail to him at his action, but merely replied by shooting him a cheeky smile.

“It seems rather rude not to dance when there are so many without partners,” Yosuke said, glancing over at the side of the room where several ladies were sitting and looking longingly at the floor.  While Yukiko or Naoto could ask a lady to dance as heirs to their household, most had to wait for a male hand.

Yu was quiet for a moment before replying, “And what of you?  I do not see you currently partaking in dance yourself.”

“I will be joining the next dance shortly.  I am well aware of the lack of partners and do my due diligence each party,” Yosuke quipped.  Next to him Chie rolled her eyes while looking amused, and Naoto seemed to enjoy their little exchange.  He then turned to Rise, asking politely, “Will you be dancing tonight, m’lady?”

Rise, who seemed to be enjoying the banter as well, looked at Yu in amusement.  “Unlike my fine companion here, I do not find it disagreeable.  I am sure I will join in a few myself.  Would you care to join me for my first?”  She was still looking at Yu with a sly expression as she said it, while the gray haired man looked uncomfortable by the banter.

“It would be my pleasure,” Yosuke replied, also amused.  “But let us not keep you from making your rounds.”

Once their host led them away, Yosuke turned to Naoto and Chie, his eyes shining in delight.  “He is even better in person,” he joked, and Chie covered her laughter with her hand fan while Naoto shook her head.

“Only you would dare mouth off to such a man,” she sighed, and Yosuke raised an eyebrow.

“Why, because he is worth £10000 a year?” he asked.  “I do not think it gives him an excuse to be so rude.”

“Perhaps not.  But most would not dare talk so to such a respectable man of such means and influence,” Naoto replied.  “It is, however, one of the refreshing things about you.”  She smiled at him, and Yosuke grinned.

“Just do not let mother hear, or she may have a fit,” Chie added, and they all laughed. 

Yosuke could not help but cheerfully add, “I cannot help but pity his future wife, even if she will be so well off.”

“I certainly hope she does not enjoy dancing,” Chie agreed, causing them to laugh again.

Soon, it was time for the first dance, and the Hanamura siblings peeled away from Naoto’s side in order to meet up with their dance partners.  Rise was amiable enough, either carefully hiding her earlier judgmental look or dropping it upon getting to know the people there.  She was a great dancer and conversationalist, and Yosuke found himself getting along with her splendidly as they danced.  He also noticed, to his great joy, that Yukiko and Chie seemed to be getting along as well and both appeared quite smitten with each other.  He then spotted his mother who looked quite pleased at the turn of events, and he prayed that she wouldn’t find a way to mess things up for his sister.  He also noted Yu in the background of the crowd, watching the dancing and activities with that same unaffected look on his face, and he could not help but inwardly shake his head.  “What is with your friend?” he asked.  “Does he always look so unhappy?”

Rise looked over at Yu and laughed to herself.  “Honestly that is not even his unhappy look,” she replied.  “He just does not find balls as fun as you and I do.  He would rather be at home reading or writing letters to his young cousin.  Going off on hunts, that sort of thing.”

“Sounds boring to me,” Yosuke replied, and Rise laughed again.

“I am glad I decided to dance with you.  You are quite diverting,” she said, almost looking sad to see the dance end.

Yu did end up dancing later that night with Rise, probably upon the lady’s great insistence, and Yosuke noticed that he appeared to dance quite well for someone so opposed to it.  Yosuke had stopped to grab himself and Naoto some punch to drink when he overheard Yukiko and Yu chatting with each other nearby between dancing.  Yosuke had noticed Yukiko had already danced with Chie twice and knew his mother must be planning their wedding already.  He couldn’t help but listen in, especially when he heard his sister’s name.

“Why do you not dance with anyone else?” Yukiko insisted.  “There are plenty of amiable partners in the room.”

“The only amiable partner other than yourself or your sister appears to be the Hanamura girl you have taken to,” Yu replied loftily.  “I cannot account for any other in the room.”

Yukiko rolled her eyes and Yosuke couldn’t help but snort into his punch.  “Well, how about we consider the alternative then?  You seemed quite taken with Miss Hanamura’s brother earlier.  Why not ask him to dance?”

Yosuke froze and listened more closely.  “Taken is not a word I would have used,” Yu replied.  “He is undoubtedly…opinionated.  But certainly not worth my time.”  Yosuke couldn’t help but laugh at Yu’s words, finding his stiff jab at Yosuke’s character quite silly.  He hardly knew Yosuke and didn’t seem the type to attempt to get to know someone once he had made his judgement about them.  Yosuke quickly downed his punch before taking Naoto’s cup, boldly walking right past Yukiko and Yu whose eyes widened in surprise upon realizing that he must have overheard.  Yosuke didn’t give them time to say anything, however, and he kept walking until he reached Naoto and handed her the drink before motioning for her to join him on the other side of the room so he could tell her what happened.

Naoto was shocked on his behalf by Yu’s rude words, but Yosuke reacted to it flippantly, explaining to Naoto, “It is much easier to laugh at his absurdity than to acknowledge it and allow it to impact my good mood.”

Naoto shook her head, saying simply, “In this way you are like your father,” and Yosuke chuckled in agreement.

That night when they finally left the ball, with Teddie passing out on the ride home after a night full of dancing, Mrs. Hanamura shared with the whole carriage tales about how many times Chie had danced with Yukiko and how obvious it was that Yukiko was smitten with her.  “Can you imagine, my daughter, marrying into a family that is £5000 a year?” she asked, while everyone else shook their heads.

“And that, Mr. Narukami, I heard that he spoke to you at the ball,” she directed her words to Yosuke, a scheming look in her eyes.

That is until Chie dashed her hopes.  “He was quite rude to Yosuke, actually,” she spoke up, and Mrs. Hanamura’s expression immediately changed.

“Rude?  To my son?  How so?” she asked, a dangerous lilt to her voice.  Chie related what had happened, because of course Yosuke had told her later that evening, while Yosuke looked out at the dark scenery surrounding them.  “How dare he insult my son!  What an insufferable man.  Miss Amagi will be welcome at our house but mark my words, that Mr. Narukami will never be,” Mrs. Hanamura said angrily.

“I will be sure to let them know,” Mr. Hanamura said in amusement, while his wife continued to rail about the slight her son suffered.  Chie patted Yosuke on the arm, giving him a comforting smile, while he leaned into her.

“I am glad you did not step on her foot,” he teased, and Chie slapped him on the arm and let out a huff.  Then her expression relaxed.

“Thank you for setting that up.  It was most kind of you,” she replied.  “You looked like you enjoyed dancing with the other Miss Amagi at least.”

“She was nice enough,” Yosuke shrugged.  “I think she was attempting to make Mr. Narukami jealous though.  She stuck close to him for most of the night.”

“Maybe so,” Chie said.  “It was an enjoyable evening though, at the very least.”  Yosuke saw the flushed look still on his sister’s cheeks, and couldn’t help but hope a little for her happiness that things would work out.  He knew how much it would mean to her to not feel like a burden on the family.  And Yukiko seemed to be a very nice and charming lady, most unlike her friend.  Yu, on the other hand.  Yosuke wouldn’t mind if he did not have to encounter him again any time soon.

Meanwhile, back at the Estate, the Amagi’s and Mr. Narukami were also retiring for the evening.  “That was such a lovely ball.  I am quite enjoying the country so far,” Yukiko commented.  She turned to look at her two companions who seemed far less enthused.  “What do you think?” she asked brightly.

They exchanged glances.  “The air is…fresh to be sure,” Rise said.  “But you cannot tell me this is anywhere near as exciting as the city.  And most of those people are so simple and inelegant,” she sighed.  “That Mrs. Hanamura is so transparent!”

“I have to agree with your sister,” Yu replied.  “I do not see what you find so diverting about this town.”

Yukiko sighed as she rested back against her seat.  “I should have known neither of you would have a sense of adventure,” she said, sounding a bit miffed.  “Surely there had to have been some people you met that you enjoyed.  You seemed to like dancing with Mr. Hanamura at least,” she pointed out.

Rise glanced at Yu and giggled.  “He is quite funny,” she agreed.  “I do not think I have ever seen anyone talk down to Mr. Narukami before.  And his sister is quite energetic.  And a sweet girl.  I do enjoy her company.”

“There we go, surely you have to agree with that,” Yukiko said, looking at Yu hopefully.

“While I can agree about Miss Hanamura, I am afraid our opinions differ on the topic of her brother,” Yu replied dryly, and Yukiko let out a laugh.

“He is just embarrassed that Mr. Hanamura overheard him being quite rude earlier,” she whispered conspiratively to Rise.  “And then he walked away before Mr. Narukami could apologize.”  Yu blushed lightly before turning to look out the window while both girls giggled.

“I wish I could have been there to see it,” Rise said with her eyes sparkling. 

Yu, meanwhile, found his mind wandering back to the young man with the sharp wit and laughing eyes.  He had never met anyone quite like him before, and while he definitely found the young man irritating, he could not help but feel slightly intrigued.  He sighed and shook his head, before carefully directing the conversation onto other topics that were not at his expense.


	3. A Pair of Fine Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yosuke and Naoto recount the events from the ball the night before, and at the next ball Yu starts to reconsider his opinion of Yosuke.

The next day, Mrs. Shirogane came by to chat with Mrs. Hanamura, bringing Naoto along with her as was the custom.  Yosuke met them as they rode up in their carriage, dutifully helping them down while directing their stable hand to show the Shirogane’s driver to the stable.  It was merely a formality since both families had been visiting each other for years and their staff knew each other quite well.  Once Mrs. Shirogane was settled in with Mrs. Hanamura for tea and gossip, Yosuke and Naoto headed outdoors for one of their usual walks, wanting to enjoy the rare sunny day.  Naoto was dressed in dark gray breeches with a navy waistcoat and overcoat with gold buttons, while Yosuke wore his usual tan breeches, a houndstooth patterned waistcoat, and dark brown overcoat, his head free of any sort of a cap while his hair was freely blown about by the breeze.  Naoto wore her usual top hat, usually preferring to keep her head covered when out and about, and she also brought along an elegantly carved walking stick she had inherited from her grandfather.

Once they got far enough way from the house, they fell into their usual pleasant conversation.  “So, what were your impressions of the ball?” Yosuke asked as they walked toward the spring that ran along his family’s estate. 

“There were certainly many entertaining diversions,” Naoto replied.  “The most distracting of course being Teddie.”

Yosuke sighed at her remark.  “He certainly never fails to be the center of attention,” he agreed.  “Although I daresay he was outshone by a change by Miss Amagi and her highly esteemed guests.”

“They did cause quite a stir,” Naoto agreed.  “You were apparently not the only one to overhear Mr. Narukami’s rather cold remark that was made against you.  I overheard my mother telling my father about it this morning.”

Yosuke honestly was not surprised; balls were so overcrowded so it was rather easy for others to overhear conversations.  “I am sure he cares very little for their opinion of him,” Yosuke replied thoughtfully.  “But it was nice to hear my mother stand up for me last night.  £10000 a year or no, she does not take lightly to those who look down on her children.”

“Your mother does love you all very much,” Naoto agreed warmly.  Mrs. Hanamura may be pushy about finding marriage prospects for her children, but it was only out of concern they would be well taken care of once she and their father were no longer around.  Naoto had been around many times to see Mrs. Hanamura step in to speak up for her children, and she never cared who heard her.

“What do you think of Chie and Miss Amagi?” Yosuke finally asked, for the topic had been weighing on his mind.  He had thought they hit it off quite well, but he knew he could count on Naoto to provide an unbiased observation.

Naoto grinned, a small smile to show she had been expecting the question.  Although the Hanamura siblings all bickered quite a lot, they also deeply cared about one another.  “They seemed to get along quite amiably,” Naoto replied.  “Miss Amagi certainly seemed taken with Chie.”

“I thought so as well,” Yosuke said with a wide grin.  “Chie likes her too, I can tell.  She was acting shy all night.”

Naoto paused for a moment, tapping her walking stick against one of the river stones while she chose her words carefully.  She knew how defensive Yosuke could get about his sister.  “Does Miss Amagi realize she was acting shy?” she finally asked, causing Yosuke to tilt his head at her.

“I do not understand what you are trying to infer,” he replied, appearing confused.

“Do you believe that she understands that Chie returns her feelings?” Naoto asked.

“I …” Yosuke started before shutting his mouth, starting to feel irritated but trying to keep it in check.  He knew that Naoto was only trying to be helpful, even if the message bothered him.  “You know that while my sister is bold in many ways, when it comes to her heart she is incredibly shy,” he replied.

“I do understand that,” Naoto replied.  “But if she is too shy and not forthright enough, Miss Amagi may start to believe it is due to disinterest and her feelings will cool off.”

Yosuke clenched and unclenched his fists a few times while looking away, realizing that Naoto was giving sound advice but unwilling to own up to it.  Especially when he knew how delicate his sister’s feelings were in spite of her usual tomboyish attitude.  Naoto reached out and placed her hand on his arm in a comforting way, squeezing to show she understood.  “I know how much you care about her,” she said simply, and Yosuke sighed.

“I do,” he replied.  “This is a great opportunity for her and I know Miss Amagi would make her happy,” he added.  “I just want things to go well for her.”

“You are a wonderful brother,” Naoto replied.  “Now if only you would say such things to her so she would know it.”

Yosuke appeared scandalized by her suggestion.  “I would never,” he replied, and they both had a laugh at that, immediately lightening the mood.

A few days later, it was the Shirogane’s turn to hold a ball.  This time, Teddie was dressed in a bright blue overcoat and waistcoat with white breeches, which was still flashy but more acceptable than the last ball.  Yosuke choose to wear his dark green coat which his mother always said brought the color out in his eyes, while Chie wore a pale, satin dress with a salmon colored ribbon at the waist and ribbon shaped like flowers decorating it.  Yosuke had never seen the dress on her before, and with her hair pulled up with ringlets similar to how Rise Amagi had worn hers at the last ball; he could not help but think she looked lovely and unlike her usual self.  Chie saw his surprised stare and smacked his arm with her fan, breaking the spell.  “I know I look ridiculous,” she said with a sigh, and Yosuke shook his head.

“You look stunning,” he replied.  “Miss Amagi will not know what hit her.”

Chie blushed at the compliment, before they headed downstairs to join their family in the carriage.  When they arrived at Yamato-Takeru, the Shirogane’s Estate, Yosuke spotted Naoto and her parents who were greeting their guests at the door.  Naoto was wearing a light blue gown adorned with darker blue ribbon and had her hair pinned up with a blue ribbon as well.  Around her neck was a brilliant sapphire necklace which brought out the color in her eyes.  When the Hanamura’s arrived, their friends greeted them warmly, and the Shirogane’s allowed Naoto to retire from greeting duties so she could go in to enjoy the ball with her friends.

“I thought you would never arrive,” Naoto commented as she and Yosuke went to get a drink.

“You know between my mother and brother we are never liable to arrive early,” he replied casually.  “Have our favorite new neighbors arrived yet?”

“You seem rather interested in them for someone who pretends not to care,” Naoto teased.  “Looking for Mr. Narukami, are you?”

Yosuke shuddered at the thought.  “Certainly not that gentleman,” he replied.  “Now Miss Amagi and her rather entertaining sister, most definitely.”

Naoto smiled.  “They arrived shortly before you did.  I believe Miss Amagi was enquiring over whether or not your family had arrived yet,” she admitted.

“Excellent,” Yosuke replied cheerfully, before grabbing two flasks of champagne for both of them.  They then headed to their usual corner of the room where they could enjoy the music and watch the dancing.  Sure enough, once they entered the room Yosuke spotted the party in question, noting Rise Amagi’s stunning satin gown which was a pale gold color and lined with delicate looking lace.  She also had on a stunning gold band shaped like a tree branch in her hair and gold tear dropped shaped earrings dangling from her ears.  Yosuke couldn’t help but admit Miss Amagi was probably the most stunning woman in the room, although her sister standing next to her also looked gorgeous.  Red seemed to be her color of choice, but it well suited her glossy dark hair.  This time her dress had a brighter red top layer over a white satin gown, and she had a different ruby and gold necklace on that she had worn before.  She appeared to be searching around the room, and Yosuke noticed when she spotted what she was looking for as a bright smile alighted her face the moment her eyes landed on his sister.  He watched as Miss Amagi waved her over as a greeting, a warm smile on her face as Chie came over to meet her.

Yosuke couldn’t help but feel quite pleased, and his eyes continued to trail across the crowd until he spotted something that gave him a rather unpleasant jolt.  Mr. Narukami was standing across the room in another well tailored, gray suit, and he appeared to be looking directly at him.  When he noticed Yosuke’s gaze he immediately looked away, but Yosuke couldn’t help but feel unsettled.  “Did you notice Mr. Narukami looking in our direction?” he asked, turning to Naoto who looked surprised by his words.

“I did not,” she said, before looking around the room and spotting the man in question.  He was in an awkward looking conversation with the man next to him.  “Are you sure you did not imagine it?”

“I may have,” Yosuke replied, unable to shake off his unsettled feeling.

Yu, meanwhile, was silently cursing to himself while doing his best to ease his way out of the conversation he found himself in.  He had caught himself searching the crowd the moment he arrived, not quite understanding why until the moment he spotted Yosuke Hanamura step into the room with his quiet companion Miss Shirogane.  His eyes immediately followed Mr. Hanamura’s movements across the room, and he found himself mesmerized as he watched his lively conversation with his friend and how his gaze seemed to also travel across the room, stopping with a smile as he no doubt spotted Yukiko greeting his sister.  Then, to Yu’s horror, Yosuke’s gaze had met his own, and the moment he registered the startled expression in his eyes he had the presence of mind to look away.  That had unfortunately caused him to look at the young man standing next to him, which he had taken as an invitation to greet him and entrap him in a rather meaningless conversation.

Yu glanced back over at Mr. Hanamura and Miss Shirogane, feeling relieved when he realized neither of them appeared to pay him any mind.  He did not know why the young man had such a strange pull on him, but he found himself drifting closer to him as the night progressed, eventually getting close enough to hear his lively conversation with those around him.  Mr. Hanamura was witty and amiable it seemed, and Yu could not help but listen in on his conversations with interest, finding his earlier opinion of the young man fading away as he watched him interact with others.

His thoughts were interrupted as Mr. Shirogane joined the conversation.  “Come now, Yosuke, this is not like you,” he said, placing a hand on his shoulder.  “I have yet to see you dance once this evening.”

Yu could not help but feel a little smug at that, remembering how Yosuke had chided him for the same thing the first time they had met.  Yosuke did look a little bashful at that remark, and replied, “You know your daughter does not like to dance and since it is your family’s ball I was only trying to keep her company.”

Mr. Shirogane regarded his daughter with an amused exasperation, before replying, “Surely you would not mind young Hamanura leaving your side for one dance?” he asked, and Naoto smiled before nodding her head.

“You know I do not mind,” she replied, before giving Yosuke a pointed look.  “And I know how much you enjoy dancing as well.”

“I do very much enjoy to dance,” Yosuke admitted.  “However, it seems tonight most of the ladies have been thoroughly occupied.”  There were more men at the ball tonight then there had been at the last event, so there had been no shortage of partners for anyone wishing to dance.

Mr. Shirogane looked around before eyeing Yu directly, causing the young man to feel a hint of panic.  “How about a dance with Mr. Narukami?” he asked, looking quite entertained at the idea.  “There may be no shortage of ladies, but I dare say this fine gentleman has not had a dance all night either.  It is not so uncommon that two men of means may share a dance with one another.”

Yosuke’s face blanched, and Yu could not help but feel a mix of horror with a hint of anticipation, until he noticed the other young man’s expression and felt those feelings deflate.  Naoto also appeared horrified at her father’s words, no doubt remembering what Yu had said at that last ball.  Yu inwardly winced, wishing he could take back those words.  “Perhaps another time. I am suddenly feeling quite faint and think I need some fresh air,” Yosuke replied hurriedly.

“I had better accompany him and make sure he will be alright,” Naoto added, giving Yu a slight bow before hurrying off after her best friend.  Yu, feeling embarrassed, bowed his head in turn while watching Yosuke hurry off.  He had looked quite handsome in his green coat, and Yu could not help but realize he was now in a completely reverse opinion than he had been at the last ball.  He sighed before turning to go seek out Rise, realizing that Yukiko would probably be occupied by Yosuke’s sister all night.  He soon spotted her by the punch, pouring herself a glass after wrapping up a dance with the infamous Teddie Hanamura.  While he certainly was a spectacle, he did appear to be quite a good dancer which is why Rise had not refused when he had asked.

“Enjoying yourself?” Yu asked, startling Rise who nearly spilled her punch at his sudden approach.

“I did, surprisingly,” she replied.  “I can only take the youngest Hanamura in very small doses, but he is an agreeable dance partner.”  She eyed Yu closely as she spoke, before taking a thoughtful sip of her punch.  “What happened?” she asked curiously, able to read his restlessness although to most he appeared cool and collected as always.

Yu explained his encounter with the Shiroganes and Yosuke Hanamura, and when he was done she could not help but laugh.  “It does serve you right.  You were quite rude in front of him at the last ball,” she explained.  “I seem to recall you having a less than favorable opinion of him anyway, so what does it matter?”

Yu was quiet for a few moments, and he could tell that Rise was watching him carefully.  He let out a sigh.  “Perhaps I am rethinking my earlier opinion,” he replied honestly, and her eyebrows raised.

“That is quite rare, coming from you,” she replied.  “In fact I am not sure I have ever known you to do that before.”  She seemed quite surprised, if not rattled by his confession.  “He is quite entertaining so I can see how you may find him amusing.”

“Not just amusing,” Yu added, further surprising the young woman.  “He has…very fine eyes,” Yu added, thinking back to the laughing, animated expression Yosuke wore when speaking with those he was close to.  Yu had never seen anything quite like it and blamed them for being the main thing that had caught his interest and drawn him in.

“You think he has fine eyes,” Rise repeated, setting down her glass in surprise.

“I do,” Yu replied.  Rise was quiet for several moments, before she suddenly began laughing, causing Yu to look at her in confusion. 

“I am sorry,” she suddenly replied, once she had gotten it out of her system.  “But I believe you are quite unfortunate in your change of heart.  I do believe you have left a terrible first impression on Mr. Hanamura,” she giggled, and Yu felt his earlier disappointment return.

“I am well aware,” he replied, and she looked like she almost pitied him for a moment.

“Well, since you were turned down a dance from him, surely you would not do the same to me?” she asked, holding out her hand invitingly.  “Maybe some exercise can get your mind off of it?”

Yu very rarely could say no to Rise and offered his arm to show he accepted.  Rise smiled before resting her hand on it, following him out to the dance floor for the next dance.

Yosuke, meanwhile, was pacing about outside in the Shirogane’s gardens, while Naoto watched in amusement.  “Why would your father suggest I dance with him?” he asked.  “I thought your mother had told him what happened at the last ball?”

“He does not always listen to mother’s gossip,” Naoto replied honestly.  “And possibly thought by having you both dance it would give Mr. Narukami a chance to make it up to you.”

Yosuke let out a sigh.  “I probably did him a big favor by turning him down,” he said.  “I mean he made it very clear that he cannot stand me.”

Naoto tilted her head thoughtfully.  “I am not so sure about that,” she said, and Yosuke turned his head to look at her.  “I am starting to think you may have been right earlier when you thought he was looking at you,” she admitted.  “He looked like he wanted to dance with you earlier.”

“But he said he does not like to dance,” Yosuke replied.  “And he does not like me.  Your theory makes no sense.”

Naoto delicately shrugged her shoulders.  “It is just an observation,” she replied.  She then glanced inside.  “He appears to be dancing with the younger Miss Amagi again,” she commented, and Yosuke let out a relieved breath.

“Good.  That is…good,” he said.  “How many times has the elder Miss Amagi danced with my sister?”

Naoto shook her head at Yosuke’s abrupt change of topic but did not comment on it.  “I believe this may be their third dance,” she replied.  “It will cause quite a stir later.”

“And hopefully dispel any question as to my sister’s interest?” Yosuke asked hopefully, and Naoto shook her head in a fond way.

“I believe you have had plenty of fresh air,” she commented.  “We should probably return.  Maybe tonight I will make an exception so you will be able to get one dance in,” she amended, and Yosuke’s face lit up.

“You really will dance, for me?” he asked excitedly, and she gave a firm nod.

“Only if you will hurry up,” she teased, and Yosuke cheerfully followed her back inside.  Naoto was honestly a very reliable dancer, but did not enjoy the social aspect and rotation of partners that went along with it.  She much preferred to stick to the social circles she was more comfortable in.  They stepped up to the dance floor just as Yu and Rise stepped off, Yosuke trying to ignore the feeling of Yu’s eyes on him as they walked by.  He shook it off before focusing on the dance with his best friend, losing himself as he always did in the rush of movement as they made their way around the dance floor, rotating between partners and exchanging bits of conversation when they met up again.  It always exhilarated Yosuke, and he couldn’t help but beam joyfully as he danced, completely unaware of a pair of gray eyes that took notice.  Afterward, Yosuke let the awkward moment from earlier in the evening fall from his thoughts as he focused on enjoying himself for the rest of the night instead.


	4. The Amaterasu Estate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chie is invited to the Amaterasu Estate for lunch but falls ill, prompting Yosuke to travel over to check on her unannounced.

The next morning, Mrs. Hanamura was regaling the breakfast table with the knowledge that Chie had danced with Yukiko Amagi no less than three times, and it was obvious she already had visions of Chie in a wedding bonnet.  She also had a few jabs at Yosuke who had only danced the one time with Naoto, bemoaning that her son seemed happier remaining a bachelor and leaving the family without an heir to carry on their legacy.  Yosuke rolled his eyes and was pleased when the talk shifted to the fact that the militia had just arrived in town in Okina.  Mrs. Hanamura and Teddie were excited at the idea of seeing the soldiers in their regimentals, and it finally gave Yosuke and Chie a break.  He could tell that his mother’s assumptions about Chie’s future wedding with Miss Amagi embarrassed his sister since they were still getting to know each other, and while Yosuke was used to the commentary about himself he still found it a little irritating.

Just as they were finishing their breakfast, they were interrupted by one of the maids who brought in a letter addressed to Chie from the lady in question who was inviting her to lunch.  Even Mr. Hanamura looked interested in this bit of news, and Chie couldn’t withhold her excitement, immediately turning to her parents and asking to borrow the carriage for the trip.

“Certainly not,” their mother replied, surprising everyone who turned to face her with looks of confusion.  “You enjoy riding, do you not?” she replied.  “Besides, it looks like rain this afternoon.  If you ride it will give you an excuse to stay overnight.”

Chie stared at her mother for several long moments, an annoyed look flashing on her face although she held her tongue.  She knew there was no arguing with her mother when she had a scheme in her head.  Yosuke also knew, but it didn’t stop him from trying.  “Really, Father, are you going to allow this?” he asked in disdain, and his father looked a bit uncomfortable at his son’s pointed look.

“Dear,” he started to interject, before Mrs. Hanamura flashed him a warning look.

“You know as well as I that the wheels felt a little rickety after our ride home last night.  It is simply unsafe until we have it looked at.  Which we do not have time for before Chie’s lunch engagement.”

“She will simply have to cancel,” Yosuke insisted, although to his surprise Chie placed a hand on his arm to stop him.

“I would not wish to be rude and turn down the invitation,” she replied honestly.  Yosuke held his tongue, noticing how excited Chie looked at the prospect of the visit, and let out a sigh.  “Besides, I do enjoy riding,” she replied honestly, shooting him a grin.

His mother looked smug and Yosuke’s shoulders drooped, annoyed at his mother yet again getting her way.  When they left the room so Chie could head upstairs to change into something more appropriate for the visit, Yosuke stopped her for a moment.  “Are you quite certain?” he asked, and Chie let out a huff.

“Do you doubt my ability to ride?” she scoffed, and Yosuke frowned.

“You know what I mean,” he replied testily, and Chie rolled her eyes.

“I will be fine, _dear brother_ ,” she replied, a touch of sarcasm in her voice.  “A little rain never bothered me.”

Yosuke threw his hands in the air, mentally cursing the stubborn women in his family before stalking outside.  He looked up at the clouds, eyebrows furrowed in worry as it continued to get dark outside, and he could tell when not long after his family gathered outside to see Chie off even his mother looked like she was reconsidering her plans since the wind was picking up.  Chie, meanwhile, seemed even more resolved to see this through and climbed onto her horse, a palomino filly she had raised herself named Tomoe, eyes trained on Yosuke as if daring him to say another word.  He frowned at her but didn’t say anything, knowing at this point it would be a waste of time.

Chie then rode off as Teddie and Mrs. Hanamura waved, Teddie shouting to make sure he was invited next time while Yosuke scoffed.  Both he and his father looked a bit worried, and it wasn’t long after Chie left that the skies opened up with heavy, cold rain.  Yosuke watched from the parlor, pacing around near the window while he fretted over his sister’s health, snapping at Teddie in his anxious state when he came in to see if his brother wanted to spend time with him.  Teddie ran off in tears, and Yosuke half expected his mother to come running in to fuss at him and realized when she left him alone that she was probably feeling guilty.  The rain continued on all afternoon, trapping them inside and making Yosuke’s mood even more irritable as a result.  It wasn’t until evening when they learned of Chie’s fate via a letter from Rise Amagi informing them that Chie had fallen ill after her ride over and would be staying with them until she recovered.

Yosuke nearly blew up at the news, barely containing his temper and only managing to hold it in check when his father gave him a sharp look.  His mother did appear a little guilty, although she comforted herself that a little cold wasn’t a terrible thing and it did end up accomplishing the main goal which was to allow Chie and Miss Amagi to spend time together.  Yosuke got up from the table in annoyance, barely eating any of his food, and Teddie stared at him in surprise with wide eyes.  “Are you not going to eat, Yosuke?” he asked, and Yosuke shot his mother a look.

“I am suddenly not hungry,” he said before disappearing upstairs.  He had already made up his mind that in the morning he would go see his sister, even if he knew his mother would not approve of the idea.  He didn’t like the idea of his sister recovering amongst strangers, even if Yukiko and Rise both seemed to like her and he knew they were probably taking good care of her.  He also wondered what they and Yu Narukami probably thought of their family, sending a young lady out on a horse with rain on the horizon.  Yosuke shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut in shame before taking a deep breath and squaring his shoulders.  He was sure he would be judged for showing up tomorrow unannounced, but he honestly didn’t care what they thought of him.  He just wanted to make sure his willful, stubborn sister was doing well.

After a fitful night where Yosuke struggled to get any rest, he woke up bright and early the next morning before announcing his plans to check on his sister.  His mother tried to argue him down, which he had expected, but his father gave him his blessing, which Yosuke appreciated even if he had been planning on going with or without it.  After shoveling down his food, for he was starving after skipping dinner the night before, Yosuke headed straight out to the stables for his horse, wasting no time getting his horse saddled and ready for the journey.  When he brought her out from the stable, he was surprised to see Teddie standing out there, waiting to see him off.  “You will take good care of Chie, will you not?” he asked, eyes sorrowful as he looked at him, and Yosuke couldn’t help but feel a bit bad about snapping at the boy the day before.  He was spoiled but he was a kind boy at heart, and Yosuke reached out before ruffling his hair.

“Of course I will, Ted.  Worry not,” Yosuke replied, and Teddie beamed at him before waving him off.  Yosuke climbed onto his mare, a chestnut horse with white stockinged legs that would sometimes act just as willful as her master.  She was always steady with Yosuke, though, and had been a good horse to him.

“Ready to go see Chie?” he asked her, patting her on her neck before they started off, galloping along the shortest route to the Amaterasu Estate which cut through muddy fields, Yosuke unconcerned with the mud spattering his boots and breeches in the process.  He wanted to get to his sister as soon as possible, genteel expectations of his station be damned.

Once he approached the estate in record time, he was greeted by a very surprised servant who approached him to see what business he had at the estate.  “Tell Miss Amagi that Yosuke Hanamura is here to see his sister who has fallen ill,” Yosuke explained.  “And please fetch someone to see to my horse.”  The young man’s eyes widened and he nodded, shouting orders toward a nearby stable hand before rushing into the house.  The stable hand came to take Kaja, promising to take good care of her while Yosuke did his best to stomp some of the mud from his boots.  He was soon ushered inside by the butler of the house, who was obviously looking at his state of attire in disdain, and he was soon brought to the parlor where he was perturbed to see Mr. Narukami of all people and the younger Miss Amagi; her older sister was noticeably absent.  The butler announced him and Yosuke gave a hurried bow, noting that Miss Amagi was obviously caught off guard by his muddied appearance, while Mr. Narukami had carefully guarded his own expression.  Yosuke had no doubt that the silver haired man was probably judging him however. 

“I am here to see my sister,” Yosuke explained.  “I heard she fell ill and wanted to ensure she was doing alright.”

“Of course,” Yu said, immediately standing up.  Rise looked alarmed for a moment, and he quickly added, “How about we get you a change of clothes first.  We would not wish for you to also fall ill.”  Although it hadn’t been raining that morning, it was still quite damp and Yosuke began to notice that his clothes had also soaked through.  He also knew that the Amagi’s probably wouldn’t appreciate him tracking mud anymore than he already had in their home.  While he was annoyed that he wasn’t being immediately brought to his sister, he also understood.

“I would appreciate it,” he said, hesitantly following Yu into one of the guest rooms before he disappeared, reappearing moments later with some of his own clothes. 

“Fortunately, we are of a similar size so these should hopefully fit well,” he explained, setting the spare clothes on the table in the room.  Yosuke was surprised by the obvious quality of them, realizing that all of Yu’s clothes must have been expensively tailored.  He honestly wouldn’t have minded being provided servant’s clothes and was a little surprised the proud gentleman had offered his own.  “Once you have dried off and changed, I will bring you to your sister,” he added, before bowing his head and stepping out the door.

Yosuke looked over at the dresser where a towel had been placed for him to dry off with.  He pulled off his clothes before using it to dry himself off, before then turning his attention to the clothes Yu had set out for him.  He was annoyed to find that they appeared to be of much finer quality of his own, and wondered if Yu owned normal day to day clothes that most families in the countries tended to wear when they were spending time on their own estate.  He pulled on the clothes, surprised to find that although they were a little longer they did fit quite well, much to his annoyance.  They also felt nice against the skin, and they had a pleasant scent which Yosuke was even more disappointed over.  They had a fresh, faintly masculine smell, and Yosuke vaguely wondered if it was Yu Narukami’s scent before shaking his head.  That wasn’t for him to worry about.  He wiped down his boots using the cloth and a bowl of water that had been placed in the room for him before drying them as best as he could and testing to ensure he was no longer tracking mud.  Once he was certain he stepped outside, surprised to find Yu waiting for him.  He had expected the other man to have returned to the parlor for him to find instead.

Yu’s eyes trailed over him momentarily, taking in his appearance in his clothes, although his face showed no trace of his opinion.  Yosuke still found himself blushing in embarrassment, and he was relieved when Yu turned and silently brought him further down the hall, eventually knocking on a door before being called in by the elder Miss Amagi’s voice.  Yu opened the door and stepped in the room, quietly introducing him.  “Mr. Hanamura is here to see his sister,” he murmured, and Yukiko immediately sat up before ushering him inside.

“Of course you are,” she also said quietly, for Chie had just fallen asleep.  “You are welcome to stay as long as you like.  We have plenty of rooms available.  I am sure you would like to spend some time with your sister in private?”

Yosuke nodded gratefully, sitting down in the chair Yukiko had been using and taking in his sister’s appearance.  Her normal, healthy countenance looked pale and sickly, and he could tell by her hair which was matted by sweat that she was probably feverish.  Yukiko let him know that they had already had a physician by to look at her and all they could do at this point was let her rest.  Yosuke thanked her for taking such good care of his sister and settled in to spend a few hours by her side while the other two stepped out and headed downstairs.  Once they arrived at the parlor, which the maids were already wiping down from the mud Yosuke had tracked in, Rise let out a huff.  “I cannot get over the manners of the Hanamura family,” she said.  “Mr. Hanamura looked such a fright standing in the parlor covered in all of that mud.  Does he have no sense of image?” she asked.

“Rise, he was just worried about his sister,” Yukiko chided.  “I blame him not for it.  I am sure Mr. Narukami would do the same for his cousin.”

“I think he would have a little more sense than to track mud into someone else’s home,” Rise replied loftily, and Mr. Narukami tilted his head thoughtfully.

“I think it matters more that his heart is in the right place,” he replied, surprising both of the ladies.  “And did he not have a healthy glow to his cheeks when he arrived?  It is obvious he took haste in order to reach his sister’s side.”

“Still,” Rise said, now sounding unsure.  “You cannot deny that the family as a whole is seriously lacking manners.  Between their shrew of a mother, their terror of a younger brother, and even their father who can be coarse in his words.  Chie, I admit, is a very sweet girl, but the family as a whole puts her at a disadvantage.”

“Of that I will agree,” Yu replied, causing Yukiko to shoot him a dirty look.  “I am sorry, but their lack of wealth and connections do truly make them poor marriage prospects.”

Rise seemed pleased at his words, even if she was a bit perturbed over his correction when it came to Yosuke.  She and Yukiko changed topics, soon lapsing into a pleasant conversation about a planned outing to Okina once Chie recovered, which left Yu to his own thoughts.  He could not help but think back to the image of Yosuke upon his arrival, half covered in mud but with bright, fiery eyes as he inquired about his sister, his cheeks ruddy from the journey.  Yu felt his own cheeks flush as he also envisioned how he looked when he had stepped outside of the guest room, smartly dressed in Yu’s navy jacket and tan breeches, his eyes almost shy as he avoided his gaze and cheeks still pink from before.  Yu couldn’t help but find him quite handsome in his clothes, thinking that the higher quality cloth suited him well.  He had almost asked how Yosuke liked the material, only holding himself back by the realization that it may upset the proud young man.  Yu’s hand twitched involuntarily, and he quickly closed it into a fist, trying to keep control over his emotions as he remembered his earlier words. 

He wasn’t wrong in his evaluation of the family, and Yosuke himself had even more damning prospects as the family heir.  If he had been the younger brother it would be one thing, but the marriage of two heirs was a complicated affair, and his own family would have nothing to gain from it.  Yu shook his head, trying to get Yosuke’s defiant gaze out of his mind as he tried his best to clear it of the frankly preposterous thoughts that had been creeping in since the ball two nights ago.  He held onto the realization that Yosuke seemed little interested in him and knew that it was best for the both of them that things stayed that way, regardless of his own confusing feelings.  Instead, he tried to prepare himself for making it through a likely extended stay with Yosuke as another guest at the Amaterasu Estate.


	5. Accomplished

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yosuke spends time with his hosts while his sister recovers.

Later that evening, after Chie had woken up, not terribly surprised to see her brother by her side, Yosuke headed down to the drawing room after he had spent some time with his sister and ensured she was able to hold down some soup for supper.  She had been about to fall back asleep and had insisted he go and visit with his hosts since it would be rude not to, especially since he had essentially invited himself into their home.  Yosuke paused outside the drawing room door, having to gather himself before he stepped inside, since he was not looking forward to spending an evening alone with them.  At least at a party he could avoid Mr. Narukami at all costs.  Yosuke knocked before stepping in, and was surprised when Mr. Narukami immediately stood up upon him entering the room, while both the Amagi ladies gave their friend a puzzled look.  They appeared to have been in the middle of a conversation, since they were all sitting in different chairs facing each other.  Mr. Narukami and the elder Miss Amagi were both in single chairs, which left the only open seat in their cirlce on the settee next to the younger Miss Amagi.  Yosuke made his way over to her, gingerly sitting on the far end of the settee, before apologizing for interrupting.  The moment he sat down, Yu sat back down as well.

“You are by no means interrupting.  We are quite pleased to have you join us,” Yukiko replied graciously.  “How is your sister fairing?”

“She appears to be a bit better although she still seems to have a fever,” Yosuke replied.  “She was able to eat her supper I am happy to say.”

“That is splendid news,” Yukiko replied, a relieved expression crossing her face.  Yosuke couldn’t help but feel touched by Yukiko’s concern for his sister, for he could tell it was genuine. 

“Please, return to the conversation you were having,” Yosuke added, when it was awkwardly silent for a moment.  “Do not let my presence hinder you.”

He caught the uncomfortable glance exchanged between Rise and Yu, and had a feeling that they may have been discussing him and his family, but thankfully Yukiko started up a conversation about seeing the opera shortly before they had traveled to Inaba, which returned things to a semblance of normalcy.  Yosuke was noticeably silent as the other three talked, partially because he himself had never attended an opera and also because he was nervous about trying to hold a conversation that included Yu and Rise.  While Rise had seemed to get along with him the first time they met, he had noticed the disapproving look in her eye when he had shown up unannounced and tracked mud in her sister’s estate, and with Yu he wanted to avoid a conversation as much as possible.  It seemed his hosts weren’t willing to allow him to be a silent participant, however, for his thoughts were soon interrupted as Rise turned to him with a question.

“Do you play pianoforte, Mr. Hanamura?” she asked, catching Yosuke off guard who hadn’t been expecting the sudden question.

“Ah, yes,” he replied thoughtlessly, immediately regretting it as her eyes suddenly glittered deviously.

“I did say that some gentleman had the capability to play,” she said to Yu triumphantly.  Yosuke realized they must have been debating something centered around playing the pianoforte.  “You must play us something!”  She looked excited at the idea, and Yosuke began to panic.

“I do play, but not well,” he quickly explained.  “I would not wish to subject such fine company to my poor skill.”  Rise was obviously disappointed in his response, but she didn’t press the issue.

“As I said, such pursuits are more suited for the fairer sex,” Yu replied, and he seemed unsurprised by Yosuke’s response. 

Yosuke felt his temper flare at his comment, since he honestly quite enjoyed playing pianoforte.  However, he only played songs he came up with himself instead of the classics which was expected.  It always led to disappointment when he would be asked to play Mozart or Bach, and he would then struggle to get through one of the songs he had played in his youth and half-forgotten.  He then thought of his sister and her noted lack of interest in anything musical, and let out a snort.  His three companions turned to look at him in surprise, and they all had expressions of expectation that he explain his reaction.  Yosuke blushed, wishing that he was better able to curb his knee-jerk reactions, before quickly changing the subject.  “And why do you think pianoforte or music is more suited for the fairer sex?” he asked.

“Mr. Narukami believes that in order for a lady to be considered accomplished, there are certain pursuits she must be well versed in,” Yukiko explained with a weary sigh.

“And is he not correct?” Rise spoke up.  “A lady must be able to play an instrument, be well read, and carry on a conversation that will hold a gentleman’s interest.”

“Is that so?” Yosuke asked dryly, glancing at Yu as he spoke.  That appeared to cause the man to wish to explain himself, although it was not to his own benefit.

“Well, of course,” Yu replied.  “Although, I must add, Miss Amagi’s definition of an accomplished lady is much too broad.  She must also have a deep understanding of the classics, speak Latin as well as French, know how to paint, be able to knit as well as to sew, and be able to manage a household.  There are very few ladies of my acquaintance that I can truly call accomplished.”

Yosuke openly scoffed at that, causing Yu to give him a puzzled look.  “I wonder of you knowing any,” he blurted out, noticing Rise’s shocked expression and how Yukiko hid a giggle behind the fan she was using to cool herself.  It was quite stuffy in the drawing room.

“Why are you being so harsh to the fairer sex?” Yu asked in confusion, and Yosuke let out a deep sigh.

“What if a lady has no interest in the criteria you so boldly listed as the only activities they could be considered as accomplished in?” he countered.  “What if she held an interest in riding, shooting, or fencing?”  He was thinking of his own sister and his best friend as he spoke, and how they both had always been better at physical activities than those expected of their gender.  Yukiko glanced at Yu, interested in seeing his reaction, while both Yu and Rise were silent as his words.  Yu seemed unable to even comprehend how to respond, while Rise appeared to be considering them.  Yosuke, realizing he had made the atmosphere awkward, faked a yawn.  “I apologize for my reaction.  I was up quite early this morning before traveling over.  I am feeling quite fatigued.”

When he stood up, Yu also stood up as well, causing Yosuke to glance at Rise and Yukiko to note their reaction.  Based on their curious expressions, this did not appear to be normal behavior for their friend.  “Let me escort you to your room,” Yu offered, and Yosuke’s brows furrowed.

“I am quite capable of walking myself to my room,” he explained.  It was the same room he had changed in earlier.  “I do appreciate your offer, but I do not wish to take up anymore of your time.”  He quickly bowed, wishing them all goodnight before quickly escaping, feeling Yu’s gaze on him as he shut the door behind him in relief.  He then took a deep breath before covering his face with his hand, annoyed at himself for yet again being unable to hold his tongue.  ‘Things would have been so much better if you had just let it go,’ he thought to himself, before shaking his head and heading to the room that had already been prepared for him with the bed turned down and a dressing gown laid out for him to sleep in.  He was also relieved to see that his clothes, cleanly washed and dry from the afternoon sun were neatly set on top of the dresser for him to change into in the morning.  While Yu’s clothes were very comfortable, and if he was honest with himself had looked quite good on him, he would be happy to be back in his own clothes again.

Back in the drawing room, Rise had also excused herself, obviously a bit shaken by Yosuke’s bold statement, leaving Yukiko and Yu with only each other’s company.  Yukiko was watching Yu in silence for a few moments, for she could tell he was unsettled by the way their guest had rushed out of the room while refusing his help.  She also couldn’t help but appreciate his words and the effect they had on her longtime friend.  “Mr. Hanamura certainly has some very refreshing opinions,” she finally said, capturing Yu’s attention and causing the gray haired man to let out a sigh.

“They are certainly unorthodox,” he replied.

“But not without merit,” she gently prodded, and Yu was unable to form a response.

“I will have to consider his counterpoints,” he finally admitted, and Yukiko found herself having to hide a smile by the frustrated expression on his face.

“Yet one more thing you will have to make up to him over,” she said thoughtfully, and Yu narrowed his eyes at her while she outright giggled that time.  She tapped his head with her fan before saying, “Getting some rest is probably a good idea.  You probably want to look refreshed for breakfast in the morning.”  She winked at him before heading out the door, and Yu let out a sigh.  He found himself both looking forward to and dreading breakfast in the morning, wondering what the heir to the Hanamura Estate would do or say next.

The next morning, Yosuke managed to avoid an encounter during breakfast by opting to eat with his sister in her room instead.  Chie chided him for skipping out on having breakfast with their hosts, until he told her the story of what had happened the night before, and she acknowledged that maybe it was for the best after all.  “You would be so much more charming if you learned to think before you speak,” she teased.  Chie looked better than she had the day before, but was still recovering from having the fever.

“Perhaps I do not wish to be charming,” Yosuke grumbled, as he poked at his breakfast porridge.  He frowned for a moment, replaying Mr. Narukami’s words the night before.  “Besides, I do not believe I was in the wrong.  Is it unsuitable for me to play pianoforte or for you to enjoy riding or Naoto to enjoy shooting and fencing?”

Chie gave her brother a rare fond look.  “It is not,” she replied, reaching over to grasp his arm.  “Our hosts, as lovely as they are, come from a different stock than we are.  They are more influenced by society than our family is.”  Yosuke was surprised by his sister’s sage advice, and wondered if the fever had been worse than it had seemed.

He leaned forward.  “Are you really Chie Hanamura?” he asked quizzically, causing her to smack him in the head, which led to a roguish grin spreading across his face.  “Ah, there she is.  My dearest sister,” he said, leaning back while she rolled her eyes at him.

“I should ask Mr. Narukami to join us for breakfast,” she replied with a twinkle in her eye, and Yosuke shot her a horrified look.

“You would not dare,” he replied.

“I am sure they all miss your company,” she said, eyes still twinkling in amusement, while a sour expression crossed Yosuke’s face.

“That is certainly an interesting way of portraying the situation,” he replied.

While the siblings fussed at each other, downstairs in the breakfast room Mr. Narukami did seem a bit disappointed by their missing guest.  He had looked far more put together than he often did in the morning, causing Yukiko and Rise to whisper to one another as he sat looking forlorn in his chair.  “I am sure Mr. Hanamura will join you in the parlor after breakfast,” Yukiko commented.  “I had promised to spend time with her this morning.  She told me her brother would probably wear her out if I let him.”  She looked amused by the comment, for she enjoyed hearing Chie’s lively stories of the Hanamura siblings and their relationship with one another.  She could tell from the stories how close they were, and she found it rather endearing.  Yu appeared to brighten up at her words, although he tried to appear unaffected by them.  Unfortunately, Rise and Yukiko had known him far too long to be fooled by his stoic face.

After breakfast, they made their way to the parlor, and they were soon joined by Yosuke who had indeed been sent down to fetch Yukiko for his sister.  However, before she could excuse herself, they were surprised by the sudden appearance of even more unexpected guests.  The butler stepped in before announcing, “Misses Amagi, Mr. Narukami, Mr. Hanamura, may I interrupt to announce the arrival of more guests, Mrs. Hanamura and Mr. Hanamura?” 

Yukiko, who had just stood up to head upstairs, sat back down in surprise while Yosuke appeared horrified as his mother and brother stepped into the room.  Next to him, Yu and Rise exchanged glances.  “You have such a lovely home,” Mrs. Hanamura greeted.  “Is it not grand, Yosuke?  Surely, you must be enjoying your stay here?”  She was pointedly not looking at him as she said it, and Yosuke felt his jaw clench.  He knew his mother didn’t approve of his decision to come here, but he thought it was an incredibly inappropriate time to hint at it.  She and Teddie both found seats, and Yukiko was suddenly switching gears to hospitality mode, offering them tea and having the butler tell Chie she would be up in a few minutes.

“Oh, do not mind us, dear,” Mrs. Hanamura laughed.  “Please, go and see my Chie.  She really is such a genial and lovely girl, is she not?”

Yosuke, by this point, wished he could simply disappear from the room, so embarrassed was he by his mother’s actions.  Yukiko took them in stride, but he could tell by the quiet stares that neither Rise nor Yu approved.  And Teddie, the whole time, kept prattling along as well.

“Miss Amagi, your estate is perfect for hosting a ball.  Please tell me you will host a ball,” he begged.

“A ball would be a splendid idea!” Mrs. Hanamura said excitedly, and they both looked at Yukiko expectantly.

“I would love to host a ball,” Yukiko agreed, and Teddie beamed at her.

“I cannot wait.  Thank you, Miss Amagi!” he said excitedly.  “I cannot wait to dance!  You will be able to invite so many people since the Amaterasu Estate is so vast!”  Yosuke closed his eyes and hung his head, while Yukiko began to pour out the tea which had just arrived.  Yosuke could tell that she seemed reluctant to leave while they were there as guests, more than likely aware that if she were to leave them in Rise and Yu’s presence it would probably be a disaster.  Yosuke began to pray that his mother and brother would read the tension in the atmosphere and leave after tea, and was relieved when after a cup and a few biscuits they appeared ready to do just that, although Teddie seemed rather reluctant.

“I brought a trunk with some things for you and your sister since I assume you will insist on staying until she is recovered,” his mother said, surprising Yosuke who felt a touch guilty over his negative feelings over his family’s appearance.  Her words were a bit sharp, but he could tell that she had also been worried about Chie, and while she obviously wanted Chie and Yukiko to spend time together she also wasn’t going to fight him staying to look after her.

“Would you like to see Chie?” Yukiko asked, and Mrs. Hanamura looked torn for a moment.

“We would not be bothering her?” she finally asked, sounding hopeful, and Yukiko smiled before shaking her head. 

“She is recovering well and feeling much better.  I am sure she would be happy to see you.”  Yukiko led them both out of the room and up to where Chie was being held, and as they left Yosuke could hear Teddie’s excited questions about different things they passed as they headed toward the stairs, along with Yukiko’s much quieter, patient answers.  Yosuke regretted not going with them, especially when the room fell into an uncomfortable silence once they had left.  Yosuke glanced at the other two, who seemed to be holding their tongues in his presence, before closing his eyes.  He reminded himself that he should not care about what they thought about him or his family and quickly stood up.

“I believe I will go for a walk.  Enjoy some fresh air,” he stated.

“Would you like company?” Yu asked, much to his surprise, and Yosuke found himself unable to reply for a moment.

“I wish for a moment to reflect in solitude,” he finally replied, “but do appreciate the kind offer.”  He bowed to them both before hurrying out the door, hearing Rise’s hurried hushed whispers that began the moment the door closed.  Yosuke again clenched his jaw as he headed outside, leaving a message with the butler for his mother and his brother to let them know he went out in case they tried to find him to say their farewells before they left.  Yosuke walked at a rapid pace, trying to get far away from the windows of the estate before he let out a strangled cry of frustration and threw himself on the grass so he could stare up at the cloudy sky.  Above his head, the long blades gently swayed in the wind, and partially blocked the sun’s rays from his eyes.

“I can only imagine what they are saying about my family right now,” he murmured.  “I am certain even Miss Amagi was taken aback by how transparent they are.”  Yosuke bit his lip and just hoped that his mother hadn’t hindered his sister’s chances, even though he knew she had meant the visit with good intentions. 

Yosuke then wondered at Mr. Narukami’s attentiveness, and how he had twice now offered to keep him company, in spite of the fact he had seemed to hold Yosuke with contempt upon their first meeting.  Yosuke reminded himself that the stoic man surely viewed his family in an unfavorable light, remembering the impassive expression he held during the whole encounter that morning, and he tried his best to push him and his opinions from his head.  Instead, he enjoyed his moment of peace in the sunlight, while deeply breathing in the fresh air and appreciating his moment of freedom.  There was a reason Yosuke enjoyed his long walks or rides on Kaja.  It was a break from expectations, from the monotony of their day to day lives.  Out here he could just be himself and let go of the worries and pressures he usually faced day to day.  Yosuke closed his eyes, and allowed himself to drift off for a few moments in the warmth of the sun, the slight breeze, and the gentle sounds of the grass and leaves as they softly swayed in the wind.


	6. His Good Opinion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yosuke grows more and more restless as their visit at the Amagi's Estate continues.

By the time Yosuke had returned from his walk, his mother and brother had indeed left, much to his relief.  Yu and Rise had also gone into town, so Yosuke was free to spend the afternoon as he wished without having to worry about their impression of him or his family.  He ended up having a pleasant afternoon tea with Yukiko and Chie, pleased to see that Yukiko and Chie definitely seemed to be getting along, while also taking the time to lightly tease Chie, feeling relieved when she seemed back to her fiery self in response.  Yukiko enjoyed their antics, and Yosuke soon realized that as kind as she was, she had a surprisingly sharp sense of humor.  After one of his bouts of teasing to his sister, Yukiko had casually brought up Yosuke’s actions the night before and how she could tell he was defending his sister’s honor.  Yukiko explained how sweet she thought it was while giving him a chilling smile, causing Yosuke to turn bright red in embarrassment while Chie gave him a wide grin.  “Is that so?” Chie asked, eyes glittering in glee over her brother’s obvious discomfort.

“I was merely proving a point,” Yosuke replied.  “I do not wish to offend but your friend’s views can be rather severe,” he added, turning to Yukiko.

“I am aware.  It is why I find your opinion so refreshing.  It is nice to see someone willing to speak up to Mr. Narukami,” Yukiko replied, her eyes glittering with amusement.  “You fluster him which is highly amusing.”  Yukiko had another smile that sent a shiver down Yosuke’s spine and he couldn’t help but feel uncertain after her words.  He glanced at Chie, who had a calculating look on her face as she considered Yukiko’s words, and he quickly interjected.

“I believe the correct term is irritate,” he said, and Yukiko giggled.

“If it pleases you,” she agreed, and Yosuke suddenly felt like Chie’s room was getting much too hot.  He fanned himself with his hand, suddenly wishing he had one of the decorative fans Yukiko normally carried around with her.  To his relief, she pulled said fan out from where she had it resting on her lap before handing it to him to use.

“Thank you,” Yosuke said, closing his eyes in relief as he cooled himself off while Chie and Yukiko exchanged looks. 

“Will you be joining us in the parlor this evening?” Yukiko asked, and Yosuke paused in his use of the fan.

He looked over at Chie who was glaring at him and let out a sigh.  “I suppose I must,” he grumbled, wondering what trouble his mouth would get him into that evening.

It started off quite dull at first.  Yu was writing a letter to his cousin while Rise and Yukiko quietly talked as Yukiko worked on embroidery.  Yosuke, meanwhile, was pretending to read a book from the library while struggling to keep himself from falling asleep over how dull it was.  If Chie hadn’t fallen asleep after dinner, he would have definitely used the opportunity to excuse himself to visit with her.  Instead he tried his best to refrain from getting up to pace around or to find cards or something more interesting to do.  Yosuke honestly did not really enjoy reading and usually preferred to do something more active; at home he would be on the pianoforte or playing cards with his family at this time of night.  Although he tried to hide it, Rise appeared to catch onto his restlessness, and decided upon a change of pace.

She got up and wandered over to Yu who was bent over the desk in the room as he worked on the letter.  “How is dear Nanako?” she asked.  “I do miss her.  It has been too long since I have seen her.”

“She is well,” Yu simply replied before dipping his quill in ink and continuing to write.  Yosuke watched from over the top of his book and noted that Yukiko, although focused on her embroidery, appeared to have tilted her head to listen as well.

“I am glad to hear it.  I do love doting on her.  We will have to take a trip to your estate to see her,” Rise added, and Yukiko let out a small sigh.

“Not until the season is over at least.  I did say we were staying here until then,” she lightly chided.

Rise pouted at her older sister, and Yosuke had to hide the grin threatening to spread over his face.  Maybe the Amagi sisters weren’t so different from his family after all.  Rise seemed to notice his amusement, however, and she soon made a beeline straight toward him, causing Yosuke to regret making eye contact.  “You have not turned a single page in over half an hour,” Rise accused, pulling the book from his hands.  “I know you are as bored as I am.  How about you accompany me in a walk about the room?”

Yosuke looked bewildered as Rise pulled him from his seat on the coach and linked arms.  He honestly did not mind stretching his legs and the change of pace although he was wary of Rise’s intentions.  As they slowly circled the room, she continued her conversation with Yu, and Yosuke noticed the man’s gray eyes glance up at them in distraction from his letter.  “Why do you not take a break in writing and join us?” she asked, noticing the way his gaze trailed after them as they wandered about the room.

“I can better observe you from here,” Yu replied, an amused twinkle in his eye despite the impassive expression on the rest of his face.

“Whatever do you think he means?” Rise said, turning to Yosuke while feigning an expression of total shock over his implications.

Yosuke merely shrugged his shoulders, not really wanting to play along, but when his eyes strayed back toward Yu he realized the other man’s gaze had been alighted on him although he had quickly looked away once Yosuke noticed.  “I cannot even begin to fathom,” he replied dryly.

“Only that there can be two reasons for your walk about the room,” Yu replied.  “Either you have something you wish to tell Mr. Hanamura in private or you wish to display your figures.  If the former, my presence would merely be an intrusion.  If the latter, I can better observe from here.”  For some reason, the man’s cool words caused a blush to spread across Yosuke’s face, especially in light of the fact he had caught the other gentleman staring at him moments before.

“What an appalling thing to say,” Rise gasped, obviously enjoying the game they were playing.  Yosuke was far less enthused.  “I do suppose even Mr. Narukami has his faults,” she mused, causing Yosuke to laugh.

This caught the attention of his companions, and he immediately regretted it.  “Do you find amusement in my supposed flaw?” Yu asked.

“You speak as if you do not believe it is a fault,” Yukiko observed from the couch, the garment she was embroidering sitting in her lap as she watched their exchange.

“I believe I was merely speaking a truth,” Yu replied, causing Yosuke to let out a laugh again.

“You must let us in on what you find so amusing,” Rise said, looking at Yosuke pointedly.  They had stopped in their walk around the room and were standing between where Yukiko was seated and Yu was writing at the desk.

“I suppose I cannot help but find such a fault amusing,” Yosuke replied, trying his best not to look at Yu.  “Although, since he does not view it as such, I admit I am curious.  Do you believe that you are flawless, Mr. Narukami?”

He tilted his head over to look at the other man and waited expectantly.  “No person is without his or her flaws,” Yu replied slowly, setting down his quill and turning to face Yosuke directly.  “I suppose mine would be my good opinion once lost is lost forever.”  He held a steady gaze as he regarded Yosuke, who could not help but remember his comments about him at the first ball and his obvious disdain for his family.  It pricked at his pride, and for a moment Yosuke felt his mouth open before his mind had a chance to catch up with him.

Fortunately, he was suddenly reminded of Rise on his arm and Yukiko watching from the couch and he bit back his initial response.  “Tis a pity,” Yosuke replied slowly.  “I do enjoy a good laugh, so it is rather unfortunate that I cannot laugh at such a fault.”  He pulled away from Rise, bowing slightly and turning his back to Yu before going to return to his seat. 

Rise, unfortunately, did not appear to be finished with her schemes.  “Surely, you are not interested in returning to reading,” she called, and Yosuke tensed before turning to face her again.  “How about you play a song for us on the pianoforte?”

Yosuke’s heart pounded and he began to feel anxious.  He let out a nervous chuckle before replying, “I would hate to bother you all with my poor playing.”

“Surely it is not as poor as you say and you are merely being humble,” she replied.  “Do you not wish to prove Mr. Narukami wrong?  You were so impassioned yesterday in your rebuttal of his opinion.”

Yosuke nervously glanced at the pianoforte while feeling backed into a corner.  He did not doubt that Rise’s intentions were to make him appear even more foolish in front of Yu, especially since it had been obvious Yu’s attentions had been focused on him during their walk about the room.  Yukiko did appear genuinely interested in hearing him play if the encouraging smile she was giving him said anything, and Yosuke noted out of the corner of his eye that Yu appeared interested as well.  Yosuke felt defeated, and as he slowly made his way to the pianoforte he saw the satisfied smile cross Rise’s face as she moved to sit next to her sister again.  As Yosuke sat down at the bench and stretched his fingers, he considered whether or not he should blunder his way through a classic or prove his actual ability by playing one of his own songs.  In the end, his pride won out, and as his fingers found their place on the keys he flew into one of his more recent pieces that he had been playing for his family.  It was a fun and lively song, and Yosuke was soon swept away by the music, quickly forgetting his current company and getting caught up in the pleasure that playing always brought him.

Once his song came to an end, he was startled by the sound of applause coming from both Yu and Yukiko.  Rise, meanwhile, looked shocked but quickly covered it up.  “Do you not play any of the classics?” she asked, and Yosuke felt that old pain in his chest that usually came about when those outside his family criticized his music.  “Vivaldi?  Bach?” she added.

Yosuke looked down, his fingers lightly touching the keys, and was startled when Yu’s voice spoke up next to him.  “I have not heard this piece before,” he said, causing Yosuke to whip his head around to look at Yu in astonishment.  The gentleman had gotten out of his seat to stand next to him.  “But it was quite good.  I must admit, you have proven me wrong.”  Yosuke stared at him in surprise, especially when Yu continued by asking, “Did you compose the piece yourself?”

Yosuke slowly nodded, before admitting, “I am no good at the classics.  I find I am far more interested in my own music than trying to copy that of others.”

“I would love to hear another one sometime,” Yu replied sincerely, and Yosuke realized he was once again blushing at the other man’s unexpected words.  He felt conflicted, especially since Yu’s previous words ‘My good opinion once lost is lost forever,’ were still ringing in his head.

“Perhaps you will,” Yosuke replied, quickly standing up.  Rise was staring at him silently, and it appeared she was experiencing a similar turmoil to how he felt.  Yukiko, meanwhile, seemed to be feeling the tension in the room and stood up while feigning a yawn.

“It is getting quite late.  I do say it is well past time for us to turn in,” she commented.  “Your playing was very lovely and I too would love to hear it again.”  Yukiko flashed Yosuke a warm smile, and Yosuke felt some of his tension release at her show of support.

“You are quite right,” he replied, giving her a thankful grin.  “I bid you all goodnight.”  Afterward, Yosuke quickly escaped, and upon returning to his room he pulled out a sheet of paper from the writing desk in his room, writing to his mother and begging her to send them the horse and carriage in the morning so he and his sister could return home.  She was well enough to travel by carriage, although not well enough to ride on her own yet.  He sent out his note early the next morning, and when he got his reply at lunch he could not help but feel his temper spike.

“The carriage is still going through repairs this many days later?” he asked sarcastically before crumpling up her letter and throwing it against the wall in the room his sister was staying in.

Chie gave him a pitying look, for he had relayed to her the events of the night before and had been hiding in her room all morning.  She hated to see her brother so restless and knew as long as she was here he would stubbornly insist on staying.  “Perhaps we could see if Ms. Amagi will lend us her carriage?” Chie recommended, and Yosuke glanced at her.

“Are you certain you are healthy enough to travel?” he asked hesitantly, and she could tell he felt guilty over dragging her away when she had been enjoying her time with Yukiko.

“Why not move a little closer so you could find out,” Chie threatened with a gleam in her eye, and Yosuke shook his head.

“I believe you,” he grumbled, while she grinned.  She then rang a servant to fetch Yukiko, and moments later their host stepped into the room.

“You have been such a wonderful host,” Chie explained, “but I do not wish to impose on you longer than necessary.  I do believe I am well enough to return home.  Unfortunately, our family carriage is still in repair, so I was wondering if I could impose on you once more to borrow yours?”

“You and your brother are not imposing in the least,” Yukiko replied.  “I have quite enjoyed having you as guests, even if the circumstances were not ideal.  While I do hate for you to go, I understand the feeling of wishing to return home.  I will fetch for the carriage and have your things brought out right away.”

Chie reached out with her hand, and Yukiko graciously accepted it.  “I had such a lovely visit and do hate to leave you,” she admitted with a faint blush.  “I hope we can meet up again soon.”

“I wholeheartedly agree,” Yukiko smiled, before heading out to get things prepared for their return trip.  Yosuke felt relief course through him, and he gave his sister a thankful smile.

“I know you are probably disappointed,” he started, and Chie shook her head.

“It will be nice to be home again,” she admitted.  When it was finally time to leave, both of the Amagi sisters and Mr. Narukami, much to Yosuke’s surprise, came to see them off.  Yukiko did appear sad to see them go, while Rise looked almost as relieved as Yosuke felt.  Yu’s expression was difficult to read, and Yosuke could not imagine why he was there as well.  He tried not to think on it too much as he got his sister set up in the carriage while his horse and his sister’s horse were both being saddled up next to them.  He would be riding Kaja home while leading Chie’s horse behind him. 

Once he was sure Chie was comfortable, he stepped down so Rise and Yukiko could say their goodbyes, before going over to inspect both horses, ensuring that all of their straps were properly buckled and at a comfortable tightness.  He noticed Yu’s gaze on him and did his best to ignore it.  When the Amagi sisters appeared to be finished and it looked as if the carriage was ready to depart, Yosuke got ready to mount Kaja and was surprised when Yu offered his hand for a boost.  Yosuke thoughtlessly accepted it, and he could not help but notice the other man’s strength as he helped lift Yosuke onto his horse.  Yosuke quickly pulled his hand away and pulled on his riding gloves, busying himself with his preparations in order to avoid looking at the other gentleman.  He did not want Yu to see the flush on his cheeks.  As a result, he missed the way Yu kept clenching and unclenching his hand, as if he were trying to shake off a feeling he had received when their hands were clasped.

“Have a safe journey,” Yu stated before stepping back to stand with the Amagi sisters. 

Chie stuck her head out of the carriage and merrily waved.  “Thank you for such a wonderful visit.  I cannot wait to see you again,” she smiled, and both sisters happily waved back.  Yosuke also waved before resolutely turning around and waiting for the carriage to depart, bringing up the rear on Kaja with Tomoe trailing behind with her reins tied to Kaja’s saddle.  Yosuke was looking forward to being home again and putting that whole confusing mess of a visit behind him.


	7. Their Cousin Arrives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yosuke and Chie finally return home to find their mother upset to see them back so soon. At breakfast the next day they learn they are to get an unexpected visitor - their cousin who is visiting for a very specific purpose.

When Yosuke and Chie finally arrived home, as Yosuke was passing off the horses to the family’s stablehand to take care of, their mother came outside looking furious with Teddie trailing behind her.  “And what are you both doing home?” she demanded, although her glare was squarely on Yosuke.  “Did I not tell you the carriage was still under repair and to stay a night longer?  What that family must think of us, having to borrow a carriage…”

“It was my idea, mother,” Chie called from the carriage.  Since she was the eldest and the only girl, their mother often had a soft spot for her.  “I was beginning to feel homesick you see.”

“It is kind of you to stand up for your brother, dear, but I am well aware whose idea this was,” their mother replied, her voice a little kinder to her daughter but turning snappish as she turned her attention to her eldest son.  “Do you want to ruin your sister’s chances?”

“You do not know how miserable it was there,” he snapped back as he started to help his sister out of the carriage.  He would have carried her but knew it would hurt her pride.  “Yukiko is an angel but the other two…”

“Then you should have come home and left your sister there!  I was hoping she would return with news of a marriage proposal,” Mrs. Hanamura replied.

“I was not leaving my sister in the care of relative strangers,” Yosuke replied huffily.  Their argument was interrupted by Teddie who broke the tension by throwing his arms around his siblings. 

“I was so lonely while you were away,” he said, eyes tearing up.  “You must tell me all about it!”  Both of their tempers cooled slightly at the interruption, and Mrs. Hanamura could not help but also look a bit interested in hearing how things went at the Amaterasu Estate.

“I suppose since you are both here there is nothing that can be done,” she sighed.  The Amagi family footman who had just helped bring their luggage inside returned to the carriage and they all thanked him before he turned the carriage around to return back to the Amaterasu Estate.  “Teddie, be a dear and fetch your father.  He should listen in as well.  I will get the tea.”

The family spent the afternoon listening to Chie and Yosuke talk about their trip, and Yosuke could tell his mother seemed pleased with the progress between Chie and Yukiko, even if it hadn’t ended quite the way she wanted.  She even seemed to have a little more sympathy for her son once she heard about what he had to put up with, and was firmly of the opinion that while Yukiko was a fine young lady her friend was a rather boorish man.  “How could he say such things about you and about your dear sister?” she said with a huff.  “I would much rather my children be happy then forced into things they do not like.”  She was a little disappointed in Rise’s attitude, although she supposed that the young woman seemed jealous of her son for some unknown reason.  “You are quite handsome, and it is quite obvious she fancies that Mr. Narukami.”

Yosuke couldn’t help but agree, although he wasn’t sure why Rise was choosing to act jealous of him.  He was a man after all and the heir to his family’s estate.  Even if he did sometimes feel Yu’s eyes on him, it wasn’t like it would ever amount to anything.

The next morning, they were all gathered at the breakfast table when Mr. Hanamura suddenly set down his newspaper, uncharacteristically folding it in his lap so he could face his family.  Usually at breakfast he would silently read the paper and listen to his family’s chatter and quarrels with one another, so it was rare for him to look like he had something to say.

“What is it, dear?” Mrs. Hanamura asked as she poured him more tea.

“We are going to have a visitor this afternoon,” his father announced, causing the whole table to fall into silence.

“A visitor?” Mrs. Hanamura gasped.  “When were you going to tell me?  We are not fit to be hosting a visitor!”  She jumped up, nerves already frazzled at the idea of having to get the house in order, but her husband stilled her movements by placing his hand on her arm.

“You still have time.  He will not be in until this evening.  I just got the note this morning – it was delayed in its arrival.”

“Who is going to be visiting?  And for how long?” Chie asked.  Now that she was home she appeared to be feeling much better and had come down to the table to join everyone.

“Your cousin,” Mr. Hanamura replied, causing a sinking feeling to form in the pit of Yosuke’s stomach.

“You cannot mean…” he muttered under his breath, and his father gave him an amused glance.

“Oh, is dear Kanji coming to visit?” Mrs. Hanamura asked, excitement coursing through her veins.  “We must make his favorite for supper tonight!  How long will he be with us?”

“For a week at least.  He has business here,” he commented, causing Yosuke to let out a groan.  He was suddenly not hungry.

“I am going to go out for a bit.  Get some fresh air,” he said, leaving the table as his family pestered his father for more details.  Yosuke knew why Kanji was probably visiting and was not looking forward to it in the least.  Growing up, Kanji Tatsumi had often visited for the summer, especially after his father had passed away.  His mother had remarried another man who was quite wealthy and whose wife had also passed away.  He already had a son as the heir to his estate, and they had made the rare move to provide Kanji with a dowry with money left to him by his father.  Yosuke could tell even as a boy his mother’s scheming ways, and once Naoto was no longer available as a potential match for her son he knew she had set her sights on his cousin.  Although it was an unconventional match, Kanji had a very nice dowry and it would be an asset to the family.  Which is why, growing up, Yosuke had not been particularly kind to his cousin.

Yosuke had reached the small creek on his family’s estate and picked up a rock before tossing it into the flowing river.  He did regret bullying his cousin growing up, but he had done so out of a sense of self-preservation.  Even as a boy, Yosuke had been set on not getting married without first falling in love, and while his cousin was honestly a nice boy, he just was not attracted to him.  Your spouse should be someone who made your heart skip a beat, who looked at you with adoration, like his parents did with each other when they weren’t driving each other crazy.  “Kanji deserves someone better than the guy who bullied him growing up,” Yosuke muttered to himself.

When he finally returned from his walk, he went upstairs to talk to Chie and to find out the whole story.  “It is as you fear,” she explained.  “Kanji has received a clergy position under a Lady Ochimizu – she does not believe in employing an unmarried clergyman and tasked him with returning with a spouse.  You know how our mother and his have always talked of you both one day getting married, so his natural course of action was to come here.”

Yosuke blanched at the thought.  “And Kanji is agreeing to this?” he asked.  “Even after how I treated him growing up?”

“You were horrible to him,” Chie agreed.  “But even with all of that you had your moments.  I think Kanji understands where it was coming from.”

Yosuke was frustrated with his cousin for just going along with the family wishes, but knew there was nothing he could do until the man in question arrived.  When Kanji finally did arrive, shortly before supper, the family were all surprised to see how much he had grown from the last time he had visited.  He was a year younger than Yosuke but towered above his cousin.  Yosuke gaped at Kanji, since the last time he had been to the estate they had both been the same height.  He had on the simple black attire of a clergyman, and Yosuke noted that the scar he had gotten when both boys had gotten into a scuffle in the woods remained on his forehead; Kanji had cut his head open on a rock and Yosuke had profusely apologized while rushing him home to get it taken care of.  It had been one of the few times Yosuke had been truly kind to the boy out of how guilty he had felt over his cousin’s injury.  Kanji was very broad shouldered and was honestly handsome albeit in an unconventional sense since he always had a bit of a wild look to him.

“Thank you for hostin’ me on such short notice,” Kanji greeted them as the house servants began unpacking the small carriage he had arrived in.

“You know you are always welcome here.  Come, food will be ready shortly.  Please, let us catch up on how your family is doing!” Mrs. Hanamura replied.  Kanji’s mother was her sister and she always loved to hear about how she was doing.  During dinner, Yosuke kept pretty quiet while Kanji and the rest of the family kept a lively conversation going, although he was sure to be polite to his cousin when the conversation was directed at him.  Kanji got along well with Chie and Teddie, and although Chie had sometimes teased him as well as a child, it was never to the same extent as Yosuke.  When there was a lull in the conversation, and Yosuke was distracted trying to keep Teddie from eating all of the dessert, Kanji pulled Mrs. Hanamura aside to confess the reason for his visit.

“I’m sure you saw t’ letter I sent,” Kanji spoke.  He always was a little rough in his speech due to his upbringing, but the family was used to it.

“I did indeed.  You are here to find a spouse, are you not?” Mrs. Hanamura asked.

“Yes.  I was wonderin’ if maybe Chie was available?” Kanji asked.  Teddie was still too young and he still remembered the treatment he received from Yosuke growing up.  He had figured out a long time ago why his cousin treated him that way, and he didn’t want to try to force him into something he didn’t want.  He knew that Chie was in a similar situation to himself and would understand trying to put family first.

“Unfortunately, Chie is soon to be engaged.  Yosuke on the other hand is most certainly available,” Mrs. Hanamura replied.  She saw Kanji’s wince and quickly reassured him.  “Yosuke has greatly matured since when you were children.  You will find he is much more agreeable now.”  She said it almost in a threatening way, as if she planned to ensure it would happen.

Kanji glanced at his cousin and frowned to himself, but decided to give it a try anyway.  He didn’t want to let his family down, and Yosuke had seemed to be a little nicer to him this afternoon than when they had been children.  He would much rather support the people who had been so kind to him growing up and looked after him after his father’s passing than some stranger.  Maybe Yosuke had changed enough to stop being selfish in his views of marriage and also put the family first – it couldn’t hurt to try.


	8. The Militia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The militia is stationed in the nearby city of Okina and Teddie drags his family to town in order to see them parade in their regimentals. There, Yosuke is introduced to an officer who appears to be an acquaintance of Mr. Narukami.

The following morning at breakfast, Mrs. Hanamura announced that her sister had written her that the militia had finally arrived at the nearby city of Okina and would be stationed there for a few months.  There was supposed to be a parade that afternoon so the regiment could show off their colors, and both Mrs. Hanamura and Teddie were talking excitedly about it.  “We must go!  Oh how fun it will be to see the officers in their regimentals!” Teddie said excitedly, his blue eyes sparkling in admiration.

Yosuke did not look particularly excited about the idea, especially with how worked up his mother and his brother were getting over it, but it had been awhile since they had visited Okina and he figured it would be a nice break from the limited offerings of Inaba society.  “Perhaps we shall run into Daisuke,” he said thoughtfully.  Daisuke Nagase was a childhood friend of theirs who was a second son and ended up joining the militia in order to make a name for himself.  Yosuke had gotten a letter a few days ago from his friend mentioning he had finished his training and would be stationed in Okina soon.

“Hopefully Mr. Nagase can introduce us to some handsome officers,” Teddie replied while clasping his hands together excitedly.  “Can you imagine how grand they will all look in their red coats?”

“The idea has me feeling young again,” Mrs. Hanamura replied.  “I can remember how exciting it was when I was a girl and the regiment was in town.  You must wear your nice walking jacket, Teddie.  Come, let us get you dressed.”  While they both rushed upstairs so Teddie could pick out his outfit, Chie and Yosuke exchanged glances.

“Which one do you suppose is his nice walking jacket?” Chie asked curiously, and Yosuke shrugged.

“I am sure whichever it is it will look completely ridiculous,” he replied, and both his father and Kanji snorted into their tea.

Yosuke shot Kanji a cheeky grin, before asking, “Will you be joining us today, dear cousin?”  He was trying to be cordial to him even though his cousin’s goals were at odds with his own.

“If you don’t mind.  Haven’t been to Okina in ages,” Kanji replied.

“Of course you must come!” Chie said with a smile.  “You would be bored to tears stuck here reading books with father.  Besides, you can help me pick out some cloth for a new bonnet!”

Kanji, in spite of his wild appearance, had an eye for fashion and as a child was always really helpful when it came to picking out clothing and accessories for his cousins.  Chie really appreciated his expertise since fashion was another area she lacked interest in.   Kanji not only had an eye for detail, he also sewed and designed in his spare time and would update Chie’s wardrobe when he visited.  He had decided Teddie, with his penchant for flamboyance was a lost cause, while Yosuke usually resisted his offers to update his wardrobe.  Kanji eyed his cousin who was already dressed for the day and wondered if he could convince him to change his mind this time; Yosuke letting him update his wardrobe may be a step in the right direction toward their families hopes for a future wedding.  Chie noticed the direction of his gaze and raised her eyebrows before giving Kanji a pitying look.

“It is such a shame none of my children picked up on what a joy reading could bring to their lives,” Mr. Hanamura said with a jovial sigh as he turned the page of his newspaper.

Yosuke rolled his eyes.  “It is not like you did much to cultivate such an appreciation, father.  You always said when we were outside it was much quieter and more pleasant in the house,” he pointed out, causing his father to chuckle.

“Indeed.  Instead I have quite healthy, vivacious offspring,” he replied cheerfully.  Yosuke did read occasionally when the weather prevented him from going outside or making social calls, but in the rare occasion he did read it had to be a picaresque novel to keep his interest.  Anything else he found far too dull.  Soon, they were rejoined at the table by their mother and youngest sibling who was dressed in a light blue jacket lined with lace that looked quite smart with his blue eyes and blond hair.  It also looked just as ridiculous for a walk as Yosuke had predicted. 

Kanji gaped at his cousin before shaking his head while Chie and Yosuke looked resigned.  “We best be going now if we expect to get to town by the start of the parade.  Do not be too lonely without us,” Mrs. Hanamura waved at her husband.  He did not appear troubled and in fact seemed to be looking forward to spending a quiet afternoon in his study balancing their account books and reading.

The group then set off on foot since it was a mild and sunny day.  The walk to Okina would take them about an hour, and the Hanamuras had always been a family that enjoyed the fresh air and exercise so they often chose to walk to town instead of riding in their carriage.  Teddie and Mrs. Hanamura kept a lively discourse over their expectations for the parade, while Yosuke threw in the occasional snide remark that kept Chie and Kanji entertained.  They soon reached the bustling streets of Okina that were lined with spectators for the parade.  There were a few militiamen lining up already, but the parade hadn’t started yet.  “I wonder if we will see the Amagis?” Chie asked curiously, while her eyes searched down the crowded streets.

“Hopefully sans their taciturn companion,” Yosuke quipped, causing Chie to jab him in the arm with her elbow.  He winced and rubbed at his arm, figuring it would probably leave a bruise.  “What was that for?” he grumbled, as she rolled her eyes.

“I know he has not been entirely pleasant, but you can stand to be more agreeable,” she pointed out.

Kanji watched on with interest.  “Who’re you both referrin’ to?” he asked curiously, but any response was cut off by the start of the parade and the ensuing chaos as everyone around them rushed forward to get a better look, including Teddie and Mrs. Hanamura.  After that it was too loud and hectic to have a real conversation going, between the loud beat of the drums, the shouts of the spectators, and the sound of the militiamen as they made their way down the streets, their boots clicking against the cobblestone in perfect timing.

Once the parade was over, the soldiers and officers milled about in the streets, meeting with the excited townspeople, while the Hanamuras and their cousin searched for Yosuke’s friend.  They finally spotted him chatting with another officer with brown hair and an unassuming, friendly face.  “If it is not the Hanamuras!” Daisuke greeted them, before he and Yosuke clasped hands in greeting.  “I was not sure if you were going to make it.”

“You think Teddie would let any of us miss this?” Yosuke asked, his voice full of mirth.  “The uniform looks good on you!”  Daisuke looked pleased by his remark, and a small flush rose to his cheeks at the compliment.

“Oh, before I forget.  Let me introduce you to my companion, Mr. Tohru.  He has proven to be quite popular amongst us recruits, and I am sure you will all find his company quite agreeable.”

The man in question grinned at his introduction before offering his hand to Yosuke by way of greeting.  “Mr. Adachi Tohru, at your service,” he replied. 

Yosuke gave his hand a shake before replying, “Mr. Yosuke Hanamura.  It is a pleasure to meet you.”

Adachi then exchanged greetings with the rest of the party, and it wasn’t long until everyone was having a pleasant conversation and getting acquainted with each other.  Adachi lived up to expectations and kept everyone amused with his friendly nature and entertaining stories about what it was like going through training with Daisuke.  Throughout the conversation, Kanji kept trying to capture his cousin’s attention, but Yosuke was too fixated on Adachi’s stories to pay attention.  Chie was similarly distracted as she kept scanning the crowd while half listening to the conversation.  Finally, a bright smile crossed her face and she waved her hand in greeting.

“Miss Amagi!  Mr. Narukami!” she shouted while waving her hand, catching the attention of the two in question who were in the process of riding down the street on horseback.  Mr. Narukami looked impeccable in a dark gray riding jacket, while Miss Amagi was looking sharp in a red riding jacket and black trousers; it appeared she had decided to ride as the heir to her estate as opposed to a lady that afternoon.  Chie’s cheeks flushed as she took in Yukiko’s dashing appearance, and Yosuke would have said something teasing if it weren’t for the fact that his attention had caught something curious instead.

The moment Mr. Narukami’s name had been called, Mr. Tohru had reacted to it with a start, and Yosuke noticed his gaze whip around until he spotted the man in question.  A shadowed look had appeared on his face, although moments later he had masked it with the jovial expression he had on earlier as he turned back to face Daisuke.  Yosuke then appraised Mr. Narukami afterward, and noted that he also appeared to have noticed Mr. Tohru, with his usual cold demeanor turning outright icy.  He rode past the group with barely a greeting, eyes carefully avoiding those of Mr. Tohru, while Miss Amagi watched him in confusion before stopping next to the group in order to great Chie and the others.  “I apologize for Mr. Narukami’s actions.  He normally has better manners,” she commented.

Yosuke only managed to bite his tongue upon his sister’s pointed glare at him from behind Yukiko.  When the lady in question turned to face her again, Chie’s face returned to a pleasant smile and she began to introduce Miss Amagi to their companions and cousin.  Yosuke inwardly snorted, although he couldn’t help but give a side glance to Adachi who along with Daisuke was in the process of being invited to dinner the following night at Mrs. Hanamura’s sister’s house who lived in town.  Adachi appeared flattered by the invitation, and Yosuke couldn’t help but study him for several moments.  He was definitely curious about Mr. Tohru’s connection the Mr. Narukami, and he was hoping at dinner he may be able to pull him aside to find out exactly what had caused such a cold reaction between both men.


End file.
